


Натурал

by polustrovo



Category: Original Work, Приключения Электроника | The Adventures of Elektronik (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polustrovo/pseuds/polustrovo
Summary: Может ли натурал влюбиться в парня?Всегда ли настоящая любовь требует жертв?От чего ты готов отказаться, чтобы быть вместе с любимым?





	1. Лучшие друзья

**Author's Note:**

> Почти постКанон. Почти, потому что действие фильма условно перенесено лет на двадцать пять вперёд. Все персонажи, соответственно, уже взрослые люди лет двадцати пяти. Можно читать как ориджинал.

«Гусь, пойдём сегодня бухнём после работы?» — Сергей отложил телефон в сторону и стал ждать ответа от приятеля. А чтобы провести это время с пользой, окунулся в работу. Работа инженера-проектировщика в их конторе всегда должна была быть сделана, по мнению начальства, вчера. Ну, вчера, не вчера, а завтра Серёга наверное всё закончит. Углубившись в свои чертежи и спецификации, Серёга чуть не прозевал, когда ему на телефон пришёл ответ от заместителя начальника сборочного цеха Макара Степановича Гусева — его бывшего одноклассника, потом однокурсника, а теперь коллеги и одного из двух лучших друзей.

«Ты чего? Середина недели же! Пойдём, но ненадолго — меня Зойка съест».

— Ну, что там у тебя опять стряслось, Сыроега, выкладывай, — Макар отхлебнул Крушовице и придвинул себе поближе тарелку с чесночными гренками. Его давний друг и товарищ Сыроега, в миру Сергей Павлович Сыроежкин, выглядел мрачным и потерянным — не иначе как в очередную историю вляпался.

— Меня Майка бросила.

— Шо? Опять? — Макар даже не пытался придать себе сочувствующий или хотя бы удивлённый вид. Майя Светлова — девушка Сыроежкина стабильно бросала его каждые полтора-два года. Итого, значит, это был шестой раз за те двенадцать лет, что они встречаются. Познакомился Серёжа с девочкой Майей, когда оба заканчивали шестой класс. Ребята подружились, потом стали встречаться, насколько это слово вообще применимо к таким подросткам, первый раз разругались в восьмом классе, потом помирились, а к концу десятого, их отношения уже вполне можно было назвать полноценным романом.

— Ну, да. Но дело не в этом. Гусь, скажи, может ли натурал влюбиться в гея? — вот тут Макар чуть пивом своим не подавился.

— Серёга, ты чо, ей с мужиком изменил и она тебя застала? — не поверил Гусев.

— Нет, — Серёга замотал головой. — Не изменял. И не застала. Это вообще не связанные вещи, — Сергей сидел всё такой же грустный и сосредоточенный, даже эль свой еле цедил.

«Видать, совсем хреново ему», — подумал Гусев.

— Ты мне только скажи, — попытался разобраться в ситуации Макар, — ты — гей? Ты не думай, я, если чо — никому! Я, вообще, это… толерантный, во!

— Лучше б я был геем, Макар… — Сергей сидел, тупо уставившись в бокал с пивом. Собирался с духом. — В общем, я поцеловался с парнем.

— Да ты чо! И с кем? — изумился Гусев. — Только не говори, что… — он наткнулся на прямой взгляд своего собеседника и осекся. — Мама, дорогая!.. Ну, я его всегда подозревал, конечно, но… В чем тогда твоя проблема?

***

И Серёже ничего другого не осталось, как изложить другу суть дела. А попросту — выговориться.

Был (и есть) у Серёжи ещё один лучший друг. Даже ближе, чем Макар. Элек Громов. Они с Серёжей — не разлей вода ещё с шестого класса, когда и познакомились. Элек Громов — мальчик непростой, он… робот! Точнее наполовину робот, тело то у него вполне себе человеское. Большей частью. Но электроники всякой и механизмов разных в нем понапихано — будь здоров! Его создал в лаборатории один профессор, ныне уже покойный, некто Виктор Иванович Громов. В соавторстве со своей подругой-ассистенткой Машей. Как именно ему это удалось, на какие деньги и почему о первом в мире биороботе-андроиде больше никто не знал — до сих пор загадка. Но факт остаётся фактом — вполне себе живой биоробот существует, способен к росту, развитию и обучению, обладает некоторыми выдающимися физическими и интеллектуальными способностями и внешне ничем не отличается от человека. От вполне конкретного человека — Сергея Сыроежкина. Потому что именно его ДНК, добытое, опять же, таинственным способом хитроумным профессором Громовым, было положено в основу создания этого уникального существа. Макар, естественно, всю историю происхождения Элека прекрасно знал. Не знал он другое.

***

В прошлую пятницу Майка объявила Серёге о своём очередном окончательном уходе. Он, как положено, ужасно расстроился и, пока его несчастного не прибрала к рукам какая-нибудь другая девушка (а именно так всегда и происходило во время их с Майкой расставаний) пошёл заливать горе и играть в танчики и гонки к Элеку. Элек был программистом, но работал удалённо, и практически всегда находился дома.

— Серёжа! — расплылся в счастливой улыбке андроид.

— Привет, Эл! — Серёга обнял друга, звякнув у него за спиной пакетом с пивными банками. — Привет, лохматенция! — потрепал он по загривку выскочившего невесть откуда лохматого эрдельтерьера.

— Не стоило тратиться, Серёж, — сказал Эл, вытаскивая банки из пакета и убирая их в холодильник. — Ты же знаешь, у меня всегда есть для тебя пиво. Хорошее.

Что верно, то верно — в холодильнике Электроника (а именно таково было полное имя Громова) всегда стояло несколько бутылок живого пива. Для Серёжи — сам андроид не пил вообще, у него автоматически компенсировалось вызванное опьянением изменение сознания, поэтому пить для него — попусту переводить продукт и за зря сажать печень.

— Балтика 9 — мы смешали водку с пивом за вас! — вспомнил Серёга старую шутку и сам же над ней заржал. — Я сегодня напьюсь! Меня Майка бросила.

— Тебя поздравить или посочувствовать? — спокойно поинтересовался Электроник.

— Ну, а ты как думаешь?! — возмутился чёрствости друга Сыроежкин. — Конечно, посочувствовать!

— Тогда сочувствую, — Элек открыл одну банку, протянул её Серёге и плюхнулся рядом с ним на диван перед большим экраном. — Приставку доставать?

— Не, я сначала поговорить хочу, — хлюпнул девяткой Сыроежкин. — Вот скажи, Эл, почему мне так с женщинами не везёт?

— Тебе честно или как всегда?

— Пфф! — Сергей чуть пиво не разлил от удивления. — Это как это «как всегда»? Ты что, мне раньше врал, что ли?! Ты же не можешь врать!

— Не могу, — согласился Элек. — И я тебе не врал. Я просто не говорил всей правды.

— Ладно, — решительно заявил Серёжа. — Говори, я всё приму.

— Хорошо, только сначала ты ответишь мне на пять вопросов.

— Окей, давай свои вопросы.

— Итак, сначала все вопросы касаются Майи. Первый: какого числа вы познакомились? Второй: когда день рождения её родителей? Третий: какие напитки она любит? Четвёртый: какой у неё любимый фильм? Пятый: какой у неё любимый предмет одежды?

— Ха! Ну это просто. Только число, когда познакомились, я не помню — это ж знаешь, когда было? В школе ещё учились. В средней! А день рождения родителей — чёрт, записано где-то ж было. Да какая разница, Эл? Её предки меня не переваривают. Так-с, чего там дальше?

— Напитки.

— Напитки, напитки. Ну какие напитки? Чай, кофе, что же ещё.

— Фильм.

— Сериалы всякие. Она вечно мелодрамы смотрит бабские. Я то их не смотрю, поэтому не знаю.

— Одежда.

— Ну, одежда… Ты знаешь, сколько у баб шмоток? Это ж невозможно сосчитать. А ты говоришь, любимый предмет!..

— Ладно, принято. Теперь ответь тоже самое про меня.

— Хм. Ну, познакомились мы с тобой второго мая. Родителей у тебя нет, а у профессора днюха двадцать второго мая была. Я ведь каждый год к вам ходил. А у Маши — семнадцатого мая. Мы с тобой недавно же были. Напитки ты вообще не очень любишь, пьёшь по необходимости. Твой профессор чего-то перемудрил, пока тебя делал. И у тебя там всё булькает, я сам слышал, — Серёжа смеясь погладил Эла по животу. — Фильма у тебя два самых любимых — второй Терминатор и Мир Дикого Запада с Энтони Хопкинсом. Ну, это понятно, почти про тебя сняли, — Сергей обнял одной рукой Эла за шею и легонько боднул его своей головой. — А вот любимая одежда у нас одинаковая — водолазки.

— Теперь понятно, Серёжа?

— Э… Что я тебя знаю лучше, чем её?

— За двенадцать лет ваших отношений, ты не знаешь о своей девушке даже самых элементарных вещей. В то время как обо мне, я уверен, ты знаешь почти всё. Понимаешь, Серёжа, нельзя любить человека, которого ты плохо знаешь. Ты не любишь Майю. И она это чувствует. Что уж говорить о других девушках, которые у тебя были?

— М… — Сергей задумался и какое-то время просто молча пил пиво. Мыслительный процесс у него шел вовсю, об этом говорило хотя бы то, что рука его, которую он и не подумал убирать с шеи друга, теперь зарылась в его волосы и медленно перебирала пряди светлых кудрей. Когда Серёжа думал, ему всегда надо было занять чем-нибудь пальцы. — Ну, насчёт других женщин ты, конечно, прав, — выдал он наконец. — Я их не любил. Но вот Майку?! Я ведь ей никогда не изменял, подарки дарил, развлекал по мере возможностей… Я даже её мать на дачу возил, когда у них машина сломалась! Это разве не любовь?!

Эл тихо засмеялся.

— Серёж, измены — это вообще не про любовь. Это вопрос порядочности. Ну… как не врать, не брать чужое, понимаешь? Можно хранить верность нелюбимому, но изменять тому, кого любишь. А всё остальное, что ты перечислил, больше относится к элементарной вежливости, учтивости, если хочешь. Ты делал то, что принято.

— Не знаю, Эл… — друг поставил Сыроежкина в тупик. Ещё полчаса назад Сергей готов был пяткой себя в грудь бить, говоря как он любит Майку, а теперь… Теперь он сомневался.

— Помнишь, Серёж, прошлым летом Майя ногу сломала?

— Ещё б не помнить! Мне два дня пришлось за свой счёт брать — в травму с ней ехать, потом в больницу, а потом ещё из больницы забирать, когда выписали…

— А сколько она потом на тебя дулась, что ты её ни разу не навестил? У неё ведь сложный перелом был, операцию делали.

— Ну, знаешь! В больнице персонал, уход, медсёстры. Зачем там ещё я?

— Я, конечно, ноги не ломаю, у меня кости какие-то генно-модифицированные, — усмехнулся Эл, — но вот вирусы вполне хватаю. Что ты делал, когда я болел?

— Что я делал? В аптеку ходил, — пожал плечами Серёга. — Тебе ж нельзя вставать было.

— Ага, с температурой тридцать семь и два.

— Ну да. При ОРВИ ходить нельзя.

— Даже по квартире? Поэтому ты взял отпуск и поселился у меня — готовил, прибирался, ходил по магазинам. Даже судно порывался мне носить, — прикрыл лицо рукой Громов.

— Слушай, если ты таким образом пытаешься мне доказать, что я тебя люблю, то я это и так знаю, — улыбнулся Серёжа и крепче прижал Электроника к себе. Одной рукой. Второй он держал банку с пивом, из которой не забывал периодически отхлёбывать. — Я даже тебе это регулярно говорю. Я тебя люблю, Эл.

— Если бы ты так же любил Майю или какую-нибудь другую девушку, у тебя бы не было с ними проблем, — вздохнул Эл. — А я ведь тоже тебя очень люблю, Серёжа, — почему-то грустно сказал Элек.

— Ну, и чего ты раскис? — Серёжа легонько щёлкнул по носу своего друга. — Конечно, мы же с тобой как братья! Ты мне даже ближе, чем брат.

— Вот именно, что как брат, — ничуть не веселее сказал Элек. — А я… я люблю тебя не как брат, — сказав это, Эл не стал отводить взгляд, наоборот, он внимательно смотрел на Сергея, стараясь уловить его реакцию. Но Сыроежкин не понял.

— А как? — спросил он.

— Вот так, — Электроник двумя руками обхватил Серёжино лицо, приблизил свои губы к его губам и поцеловал.

Серёжа не сразу сообразил, что происходит. Не иначе как выпитое пиво сказалось — пока они с Элом языками чесали, Серёжа незаметно до третей банки добрался.

А вот когда до Сыроежкина дошла, наконец, суть происходящего, мысли в его не совсем трезвой голове закрутились с бешеной скоростью. Первой, была, конечно, мысль оттолкнуть Элека. Потому что, с чего это ему с мужиком-то сосаться? Чай не гей. Но на её место сразу же пришла другая — Эл обидится. Он, вообще, — существо нежное и ранимое. В этом за время их дружбы, без малого двенадцать лет, Серёжа имел возможность неоднократно убедиться. По-началу Электроник так и вовсе, чуть что — норовил сбежать от Серёжи. Всё себе что-то там надумывал, что он ему мешает, что от него только неприятности одни. Сыроежкин такой реакции и сейчас откровенно боялся. Тем более, что каково ему будет без Эла, он прекрасно понимал. Было дело, мальчик-андроид стал жертвой одной аферы не совсем законопослушных граждан — его украли. Слава Богу, всё закончилось хорошо, но те две недели, пока Электроника не было, Серёжа места себе не находил. И это они тогда всего месяц знакомы были. А теперь, когда они столько лет вместе и ближе человека, чем Элек Громов у Сергея нет и не будет? Да он же не переживёт.

И Сергей ответил на поцелуй. Целоваться, кстати, Электроник совершенно не умел. Профессор Громов, его создатель, такую прошивку в его операционную систему не заложил — он ведь сделал его двенадцатилетним мальчиком. А зачем ребенку знания и умения интимного толка? Вырастет — научится, рассуждал Громов. Всему своё время. Вырос. Не научился. Потому что не с кем было.

Когда Серёжа, ещё в десятом классе, затащил-таки свою подружку Майку в постель, он после этого замечательного события пребывал в такой эйфории, что целую неделю расписывал Электронику в подробностях и деталях как всё происходило и как это «ваще круто!» Эл за друга, конечно, порадовался, но сам повторять его опыт не спешил. Серёга тогда его со всеми Майкиными подружками перезнакомил — ничего. Он ещё долго потом лелеял мечту, что вот у него есть девушка, у Элека будет, и станут они дружить все вчетвером. А потом женятся, Серёга — на Майке, Эл — на её подруге. Потом дети пойдут, и будут они с Элеком дружить домами. А что? Вон, родители Серёгины до сих пор со своими Соколовыми лучшие друзья. Все выходные и отпуска вместе, те уже сыроежкинскую дачу своей считают и вместе со своими детьми и внуками там почти прописались. А мать с батей только рады — им не скучно. Вот и Серёжины планы на жизнь так или иначе сводились к одному — с Электроником они будут вместе и никогда не расстанутся. До самой смерти (умрут, естественно, они тоже в один день).

Серёжа обнял одной рукой Эла за талию, прижал к себе, а другую запустил в светлые вихры на затылке своего двойника. Стало даже любопытно — каково оно, целоваться с парнем? А ещё хотелось научить Элека. В глубине души Сергею было жаль андроида — подумать только, до двадцати пяти лет дожил и ни с кем ни разу не целовался даже. Что уж о большем говорить?

Элек уже обвивал руками Серёжину шею, всем телом вжимался в своего друга, широко открывал рот, пропуская внутрь язык Сергея и тихо постанывал ему в рот. Эла трясло от возбуждения, а Серёжу… Серёже было просто приятно. К Элеку всегда хотелось прикасаться. Собственно, когда они физически были рядом, их телесный контакт почти не прекращался. Так или иначе, они всегда дотрагивались друг до друга, обнимались, трепали друг дружку по волосам, похлопывал по плечам или спине, ну и все в таком роде.

Проблема, если это действительно можно было назвать проблемой, была в том, что сам Сыроежкин при общении с Электроником сексуального возбуждения никогда не испытывал. Может, только в ранней юности. Но это возраст такой — стоит на всё, что шевелится, а что не шевелится, хочется расшевелить и тоже вставить. Вот и сейчас, целуясь и обжимаясь с лучшим другом, крепкой эрекцией Сыроежкин похвастаться не мог. Ему нравилось доставлять удовольствие Элеку, но сам он почти не был возбуждён. Чего нельзя было сказать об Эле. Тот, так и не оторвавшись от его губ, повалил Сергея на диван, шарил руками по его телу и тёрся о его бедро каменным стояком.


	2. Чужая тайна

— Да-а, Сыроега, — протянул Гусев. — Не ожидал от тебя такого.  
— Что, противно стало? — зло усмехнулся Сыроежкин. — Не будешь с пидором дружить?  
— Ты не пидор, Серёга, ты — дурак, — глубокомысленно заметил Макар и принялся за очередной бокал пива.  
— Чего это? — обиделся Сергей.  
— А то, что, если ты по бабам, нечего было с этим своим лизаться. Ты ему так только хуже сделал.  
— Почему? — удивился Сыроежкин.

Ответить Сергею сразу Макар не смог — у него зазвонил телефон, и ещё минут пять Гусев оправдывался перед женой за опоздание и клялся и божился, что вот-вот они уже заканчивают и расходятся по домам. А в конце разговора Сыроежкин даже услышал: «И не вздумай больше пить с этим каз… Сыроегой! Он на тебя дурно влияет!»

— Извини, — Макар сидел красный и пытался придумать как бы оправдаться перед другом за жену. — Сам понимаешь, женщины, ПМС, дети ей нервы треплют, она ж целый день одна с ними…

— Да ладно тебе, — вздохнул Сыроежкин. — Зоя меня не любит. Я это знаю. Причём со школы ещё. Не понимаю только за что. Я ж ей ничего не сделал. Неужели из-за того портрета в шестом классе?

***

Супруга Макара — Зоя Кукушкина тоже училась в одном классе с Серёжей, Макаром и Элеком. Когда Сергей только познакомился с Электроником, то пользуясь их с андроидом очевидным внешним сходством, предложил тому походить в школу вместо себя, окунуться, так сказать, в человеческую жизнь. А то бедняга Электроник до этого целый год просидел дома под крылом профессора и жизни как таковой не знал. Затея эта в итоге вышла боком обоим приятелям, но за время своего «замещения» Эл поразил учеников и преподавателей разнообразными «талантами», которые были изначально встроены в его операционную систему. В том числе и художественными. Когда в школу вернулся Серёжка, от него, естественно стали ждать новых экстраординарных успехов. И на уроке рисования учительница дала Сыроежкину индивидуальное задание — нарисовать портрет Зои Кукушкиной. Что неудивительно — девчонка она была хоть и стервозная, но очень красивая. Делать нечего — Серёга стал рисовать. Как умеет. А умел он, прямо скажем, — никак. Да ещё и руки у него после физры дрожали. В общем, портрет Кукушкиной, мягко говоря, не понравился. Более того, она сочла его форменным издевательством со стороны Сыроежкина и жутко на пацана обозлилась.

***

— Да причем тут портрет?! — фыркнул Гусев. Ревнует она. Всегда ревновала.  
— Кого? Меня? — искренне удивился Сыроежкин. В то, что Зойка всё это время к нему не ровно дышала, верилось с трудом.  
— Меня, — спокойно сказал Гусев. — Она в меня влюблена была чуть ли не с первого класса. Только я, дурак, этого не замечал. А она стеснялась признаться. Вот так вот, — теперь Макар почему-то выглядел печальным.  
— А к кому она тебя ревновала? — поинтересовался совсем сбитый с толку Сыроежкин. Бабником Гусь никогда не был.  
— А то ты не знаешь? — вздохнул Гусев.  
— Нет… Ты за девками никогда не бегал.  
— Конечно, за девками я не бегал, усмехнулся Гусев. — Я до десятого класса бегал исключительно за тобой.  
— Э… Чего?  
— Того! Забыл, что ли? — почти обиделся Гусь. — Я к нему со всей душой, а он… забыл, — Гусев начинал тихонько ржать.  
— Ты, это, про по подъезд, что-ли? — догадался Сыроежкин, вспомнив, как приятель любил поджидать его на лестнице и зажимать у перил, тиская за разные места.  
— Ага, — весело кивнул Гусь. — Да и вообще, я ж за тобой как приклеенный ходил везде, жамкал при каждом удобном случае. Ты тогда такой хорошенький был, — ностальгически вздохнул Гусь, — как девчонка. Не, сейчас ты тоже ничего, но уже видно, что мужик. А тогда… Эх… Кудряшки эти белобрысые, губки пухлые. Смущался так забавно, когда я тебя тискал, краснел. Ну и ржал всё время. Ты вообще такой смешливый был, мне ужасно нравилось. Это сейчас ты какой-то замороченный стал…  
— Макар, так ты — гей? — Серёга постепенно отходил от шока, вызванного столь откровенными воспоминаниями друга.  
— Что? — Гусев так ушёл в свои, вызванные светлым Серёжиным образом и двумя литрами пива, грёзы, что не сразу понял вопрос. — А, нет. Жизнь показала, что я самый обычный натурал.  
— Ты так говоришь: «Жизнь показала», что можно подумать, что ты и с парнями и с девками пробовал и остановился на девках.  
— Ну, где-то так оно и было, — кивнул Макар.  
— Охренеть!.. — всё, что смог сказать на это Серёга.  
— Знаешь, в школе-то я успехом не пользовался. Зойка морозилась, другие девки не давали, ты, — Гусь опять хихикнул, — тоже не давал. Но, поскольку очень уж ты мне нравился, я даже стал задумываться, а не гомосек ли я? Думал-думал и решил попробовать, чтоб, значит, точно убедиться. И уговорил одного пацанчика, — тут Гусев стал вдруг мрачнее тучи. — Мне казалось, он ко мне не ровно дышит. А парень тоже хорошенький был. Как куколка. В общем, я угадал, мальчик оказался голубым как небо в ясную погоду. И мы с ним того-этого. Переспали, короче. Прикинь, у меня первый раз с парнем был! Я у него, кстати, тоже первый… был. И по ходу, единственный, — Макар резко заморгал покрасневшими глазами, а Сергей сидел тихо и боялся сказать что-нибудь не то. Было похоже, что это не просто пьяные слёзы у Гуся — дело серьёзнее. Так и получилось. — Мне с ним хорошо было, но… Всё равно какая-то неудовлетворённость чувствовалась. Ну, как бы он мне даёт, я ему тоже… иногда. Всё ведь хорошо должно быть? Да? Мы встречались с ним так года полтора наверное. Никто и не подозревал ничего. А потом ко мне Зоя подкатила. Устала, видно, шифроваться. И ты знаешь, я как загипнотизированный за ней пошёл. И понял, что никто мне в общем-то больше не нужен. А уж когда мы с ней в кровати оказались, у меня прям крышу снесло. С ним ничего подобного не было. С женщиной всё другое, хотя действия вроде бы почти те же. Короч, после Зойки я понял, что я именно баб люблю. Влюбился я. Да я и сейчас её люблю, ты ж знаешь.  
— А с этим своим ты расстался, да? — спросил потрясённый откровениями друга Сергей.  
— Попытался, скажем так. Объяснял, говорил с ним. А он всё одно: «Люблю, жить без тебя не могу, не бросай». Когда я его первый раз бросил, он вены порезал. Я вернулся. Зря, наверное. Ещё целый год так на два фронта жил, мучился, даже сердце барахлить начало. Аритмия там какая-то появилась. Из хоккея пришлось уйти… А потом Зойка залетела. Сразу двойней, ну ты знаешь. И я решительно ему, любовнику своему то есть, сказал, что так, мол и так, я отцом скоро стану, семья это святое. Расстанемся друзьями. Больше я с ним не спал. Вроде он меня понял. И даже действительно друзьями расстались. Ну, мне так казалось. Только я, идиот, на свадьбу его позвал, думал, всё в прошлом у нас, друзья мы… Ошибся, — Макар опять стал часто моргать глазами и шмыгать носом.  
— Бля… Вовка… — прошептал Сергей в ужасе. Вова Корольков тоже был их другом и одноклассником. Умный и перспективный парень, которому преподаватели прочили большое будущее. — Только зря ты себя винишь, это ж несчастный случай был. Следствие установило…  
— А что следствие? Они на факты опирались. На те которые у них были. А по фактам Владимир Корольков, будучи в состоянии алкогольного опьянения, вышел на мансарду ресторана «Элегия», перегнулся через ограждения и выпал на мостовую, где мгновенно скончался от травм, несовместимых с жизнью. Только вот, я дома, когда из полиции вернулся, в кармане своего пиджака письмо от Вовы обнаружил. Держи, я его всегда с собой ношу, — Макар порылся в своей сумке и из какой-то папочки достал сложенный вчетверо тетрадный листок. Протянул его Сыроежкину. — Надо бы уничтожить, да всё рука не поднимается. Дома, боюсь, Зойка найдет, а на работе тоже стрёмно. Вот только в сумку ко мне никто не лазает.

Сергей развернул листок и стал читать.

«Любимый, прости, что так и не смог тебя забыть. Я желаю счастья тебе и твоей семье, но мне слишком больно жить без тебя. Ещё раз прости за возможные неудобства. Всё ещё твой В.К.»

Серёжа сразу узнал аккуратный Вовкин почерк. Ещё бы, у «Профессора» Королькова списывали пол класса. Дрожащей рукой он вернул записку Макару — как будто снова с Вовкой встретился. А ведь пять лет уже прошло… Подумать только!

— Он мне как-то незаметно его подсунул, — Макару было тяжело об этом говорить, но раз уж начал… — А я скрыл это от полиции. Почему, говорить?  
— Из-за Зои, да?  
— Да. Не хотел, чтобы она психовала. Ей и так-то понервничать пришлось со всеми этими делами, а узнай она тогда, что её муж до последнего с мужиком путался? Может, и не доносила бы. И так потом пол срока на сохранении пролежала.  
— Писец просто… Гусь, я… даже не знаю, что сказать, честно… — Сыроежкин отодвинул от себя тарелку с закуской — у него от таких «новостей» аппетит пропал и эль в горло не лез.  
— Да не говори ничего, — пожал плечами Гусев. — Дело прошлое. Главное, ошибок моих не повторяй. Надеюсь, вы с этим твоим андроидом дальше поцелуев не зашли?  
— Ну… — замялся Серёга. — Он так возбуждён был, тёрся… Мне его жалко стало. Он же никогда ни с кем… Его даже не трогал никто… там.  
— Трахнул? — с осуждением в голосе спросил Гусь.  
— Не, я б не смог. Так… Подрочил только.  
— Ну, Сыроега! — только и мог сказать на это Макар.

***

Элек покрывал поцелуями Серёжино лицо и шею, гладил везде, где мог дотянуться, тёрся членом о его бедро, и Серёжа… растерялся. Что делать? Выглядел Элек совершенно невменяемым. Ежу понятно, что он нуждался в разрядке, но как? Вот так вот взять и заняться с ним любовью Сергей не мог физически — у него просто напросто отсутствовала достаточная для проникновения эрекция. Занять нижнюю позицию самому? К этому он не был готов морально. Минет? Возможно, но надо тоже хоть как-то к этому делу подготовиться. Пока что у него банально не хватит на это духу.

Наконец, Серёжа решился. Он перевернулся, подмяв двойника под себя, запустил руку в его штаны, стал мять его ягодицы, вызвав тем самым у андроида то ли стон, то ли хнык, а потом спустил до колен домашние штаны Эла вместе с трусами. У него был точно такой же член, как у самого Сергея — прямой, средних размеров, с крупной головкой. Сейчас, правда, в отличие от Серёжиного, он слегка подрагивал от возбуждения, а из уретры на живот стекала тонкая ниточка смазки. Волосы в паху и на мошонке у андроида отсутствовали. И, если Сергей предпочитал просто коротко стричь их, то Эл сбривал под ноль или даже делал эпиляцию. Сергей не удержался и провел пальцами по мошонке, больше даже из любопытства. Кожа на ощупь была бархатная. «Может, мне тоже так сделать? Прикольно…» — подумал Сыроежкин, потом вспомнил, зачем вообще стащил трусы с Элека, обхватил ладонью ствол и стал дрочить.

— Серёжа, — шептал андроид, — Серёженька, любимый мой.

Подумав, что не только гениталии близнеца нуждаются в ласке, Сергей вытянулся рядом с Элеком на диване, обнял одной рукой его за шею, стал целовать и продолжил дрочить в том темпе, в котором бы делал это себе. Через пару минут Эл выгнулся, выстонал Серёжино имя, и Сыроежкин почувствовал как на его пальцы потекло теплое семя близнеца.

Сергей поцеловал разомлевшего Эла в губы, встал и собрался, было, пойти в ванну за полотенцем, как Эл вдруг спросил:

— Серёж, а ты?

Сергей к такому вопросу готов не был. Не скажешь ведь: «Да мне что-то не хочется, Эл».

— Да я всё, пока тебе… — предусмотрительно не поворачиваясь к Электронику передом, соврал Серёжа. — Сейчас полотенце принесу, вытру тебя, — и скрылся в ванной. Намочил теплой водой полотенце и вернулся в комнату. Эл всё так же лежал на диване, в себя приходил.

— Ты такой гладенький везде, — сказал Серёжа, вытирая близнеца. — Не любишь волосы?

— Не люблю, — и поспешно добавил, — на себе не люблю. Если ты их оставляешь, то я не против, — и улыбнулся.

«Он рассчитывает на продолжение. Что ж делать-то, а?» — в панике подумал Серёжа. Эл, как будто прочитал его мысли — сел на диване, обнял друга за шею и, уткнувшись носом ему куда-то под ухо, прошептал:

— Давай вместе в душ пойдём?  
— Э-э… Я спать уже хочу. На работе устал, нервотрёпка сплошная была. Давай ложиться, — и принялся раскладывать диван.

Спали они всегда вместе. Квартирка у Эла была однокомнатная, но пространства вполне хватило бы ещё на одно спальное место. Которое Элек под любым предлогом покупать отказывался. Хотя финансы ему позволяли сделать это не задумываясь в любой момент. Зарабатывал Электроник очень хорошо. Теперь-то Серёжа понял, почему в комнате был один раскладной диван скромных размеров и всё. Сергей настолько часто бывал у Электроника с ночёвкой, что здесь были не только его зубная щётка, тапочки и пять пар сменных трусов с носками, но и половина его гардероба, как домашнего, так и уличного. И даже костюм с галстуком имелся. Надо ли говорить, что всё это в разное время купил Элек специально для него? Впрочем, пользовались этой одеждой (и ещё всей одеждой Эла) они вместе — фигуры, размер и вкус у близнецов были одинаковые.

Сергей привычно сгрёб Элека в охапку, укрыл обоих одеялом и стал изображать спящего. Элек тоже сразу вырубился. Хотя, это несколько обманчивое состояние — андроид спит только человеческой частью своего мозга. Электронная его часть входит в спящий режим днём, когда она не особо нужна, и включается по команде самого Элека. А ночью процессор работает и регистрирует все внешние сигналы, будить или нет при этом человеческий мозг, система принимает решение в каждом случае индивидуально.

Поэтому Сергей лежал тихо и думал. Например, что же делать дальше в принципе? Как строить теперь с Элом отношения? На это ничего толкового он не придумал и решил, что с проблемами надо разбираться по мере их поступления. В частности, что делать на этих выходных и конкретно завтра утром. Эл ведь опять захочет, к гадалке не ходи. Надо придумать себе какое-нибудь дело. «О! — Тут Серёжу осенило. — Надо написать родителям и напроситься на дачу. А Элу скажу, что они меня с утра вызвали.» Он аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить спящего близнеца, достал телефон и написал матери сообщение.

А утром Сергей чуть свет вскочил, принял душ и, даже несмотря на уговоры Элека, не позавтракав, показал ему последнее сообщение от матери, где она просила приехать помочь отцу со строительством бани, чмокнул его в губы и укатил на сто первый километр. Элек расстроился.

***

— Хм. Так значит вы с пятницы не виделись… — Гусь задумчиво стучал пальцами по столу. Пиво они уже допили и, в принципе, пора было расходиться по домам. Тем более, что Макару уже два раза звонила Зойка и что-то угрожающе шипела в трубку.  
— Ага, не виделись. Только переписываемся. Я его типа избегаю. Потому что не знаю что делать. Что мне делать, скажи, Гусь? — вид у Сереги был жалкий, он действительно нервничал и не знал как правильно разрулить ситуацию.  
— Знаешь, — выдал наконец Макар. — Ты определись, Сыроега. Либо ты, не виляя как маркитанская лодка, прямо говоришь своему андроиду, что ты стопроцентный натурал, и никакого секса между вами не происходит. Либо спишь с ним как полагается — орал, анал и всякое такое. Типа играешь роль женатого гея. Только наоборот — замужнего натурала, в твоём случае. Но я не верю, что ты так долго протянешь. Даже я с мужиком бы отношения заводить не смог, а ты знаешь, что у меня по части трахнуть симпатичного парня физиологических проблем не возникнет. А у тебя, вон, даже не встаёт.

«Что, ж, — подумал Сыроежкин, — бесконечно уходить от решения проблемы действительно невозможно», — и набрал сообщение Элеку: «Жди меня, скоро буду».


	3. Цена альтруизма

— Э-эл! Как я по тебе скучал! — на этот раз Сергей первый начал целовать друга, попутно тиская его за попу и подталкивая к дивану.  
— Серёж, Серёж, — смеялся в поцелуй Элек, — да ты ж пьяный! В середине недели! Серёжа… А-а… Ах, — больше Эл не смеялся и причиной, по которой его друг нетрезв не интересовался. Потому что Сергей дотолкал-таки его до дивана, усадил поудобнее, а сам устроился на полу между ног Элека, приспустил его штаны и достав уже вполне эрегированный член, принялся его вылизывать.

Делать минет Сергей, конечно, не умел. Когда ему сосали девушки, он просто откидывался в блаженстве и прикрывал глаза. Приятно же, возбуждает!.. А что уж конкретно там выделывала (и выделывала ли вообще?) языком девица, втягивала ли она при этом щеки или нет, это даже в голову Сыроежкину не приходило поинтересоваться. Единственное, что он мог сказать, так это то, что все они помогали себе руками, целиком ни одна не заглатывала. Вроде. Поэтому, можно сказать, технику минета Сергей не знал и делать как приятно себе, в его случае не подходило. Но! Сейчас же есть интернет, где куча порно на любой вкус — можно посмотреть, поучиться. Правда, всё равно не понятно, что там во рту происходит. Поэтому Сергей полез на всякие женские сайты, где дам учат правильно сосать своим кавалерам. Почитал, проникся и… купил себе фаллоимитатор. Тренироваться. Потому что задеть зубами в первый же раз очень не хотелось.

Больше всего Серёжа боялся, что ему будет противно взять в рот чужой член. Может, так бы оно и было. С кем-нибудь другим. Но это ж Эл. У него член точно такой же как у Серёжи. А свой ему лизать и сосать было бы не противно. Правда, не факт, что возбудило бы… Что впрочем, и произошло. Серёжа так увлекся техникой оральной стимуляции, пытаясь произвести хорошее впечатление на друга, что совсем упустил из виду, что надо бы и себе подрочить параллельно. А то Эл очень удивится, что Серёжа ничего и никак. Решит ещё, что он из жалости его удовлетворяет. А этого допустить никак нельзя (хоть частично это и правда. Но только частично!). За всеми этими размышлениями Серёжа прозевал как Элек кончил — просто в какой-то момент пальцы, нежно поглаживающие затылок исчезли из его шевелюры, сладкие стоны стихли, а во рту помимо слюны оказалась вязкая терпковатая субстанция. Сергей тут же вытолкнул её языком и сплюнул остатки на пол. Может, потом он и приноровится глотать сперму, но пока хватит с него и простой фелляции.

— Прости, прости, пожалуйста, — Эл стянул с себя майку и стал вытирать Серёжин подбородок. — Я тебя не предупредил… Но мне никогда ещё так хорошо не было. Спасибо, Серёж, — Элек сполз к Сыроежкину на пол и принялся вылизывать его рот. Уж что-что, а учился Электроник быстро и в искусстве поцелуев уже превзошёл своего учителя. А потом Сергей сам не понял как оказался лежащим на спине со спущенными штанами, а над его пахом уже двигалась вверх-вниз голова близнеца. Вот тут он понял, что разницы, в плане сексуального влечения, между мужчинами и женщинами, доставляющим оральное удовольствие, нет никакой. По крайней мере для него. Возбудился он мгновенно, и кончил быстро. Элек, в отличие от самого Сергея ничего выплёвывать не стал. Наоборот, всё проглотил и даже вылизал — можно в душ не ходить.

***

Засыпал Сергей полностью счастливым. В объятиях любимого друга, самого близкого человека. Хоть и андроида. С Элом ему всегда было хорошо, всегда он чувствовал себя счастливым, какая бы херня не творилась вокруг. Главное, чтобы друг был рядом. А если для того, чтобы другу было хорошо, с ним надо иногда заниматься любовью, что ж, не такая это и высокая цена. Тем более, что и в таком случае есть свои плюсы. Как сегодня, например.

Дальше Серёжины мысли совсем стали путаться, перед глазами почему-то возник Макар, он укоризненно качал головой, потом появился Вовка… И вдруг на крыше ресторана оказался сам Серёга. Это он стоял на краю и говорил Элу: «Мне больно жить без тебя». А потом прыгнул.

В момент удара об асфальт Сергей проснулся. Когда он в ужасе открыл глаза, то сразу же увидел перед собой обеспокоенное лицо Электроника.

— Всё хорошо, Серёж, всё хорошо, — успокаивал его андроид, — это просто сон, — Эл вытер краем одеяла испарину с его лба и поцеловал в губы.  
— Вовка… приснился, — прошептал Сергей и притянул к себе Элека.

Вовкина смерть стала ударом для всех них. Макар с Зоей, например, никогда не отмечают годовщину свадьбы, а ходят вместо этого на могилу Королькова. Парочка ребят из класса полностью завязали с алкоголем — по официальной версии несчастный случай был вызван опьянением. Электроник тогда в шоке вцепился в Сергея и не отпускал его от себя почти сутки. Даже Майка с пониманием отнеслась. А Серёге, вот, с тех пор иногда снятся кошмары. Правда никогда ещё в роли Королькова не бывал он сам. Наверное, это от того, что сегодня он узнал истинную подоплеку происшедшего. Господи, а каково же Макару с этим жить?

***

— Ну, как там у тебя с твоим роботом? — поинтересовался Макар у Сергея в пятницу, когда они по традиции сидели в местном баре и пили разливное пиво. Макар Элека не то, чтобы недолюбливал, но относился с некоторой иронией. А после того, как узнал о его ориентации, да ещё с прицелом на Сыроегу и вовсе стал подсмеиваться. За глаза, разумеется.

— Да вроде неплохо, — ответил Сергей, хрустя чипсами. — Я у него теперь почти каждый день бываю.  
— Пфф, как и всегда, когда тебя бабы бросали, — фыркнул Гусь.  
— Ну, … теперь мы ещё спим вместе.  
— А раньше ты, типа, на коврике в прихожей спал? — опять съязвил Макар. — Насколько я помню, у андроида, кроме его диванчика, в хате других спальных мест не имеется.  
— Гусь, не придуривайся, ты понял, о чём я, — Серёга пресёк поток своеобразного гусевского сарказма. — Сексом мы занимаемся.  
— О, как! То есть ты всё-таки смог?!  
— Мм… Не совсем. Оральным. Так я могу.  
— Ну, что, тогда тебе мой совет — готовь задницу.  
— Да иди ты, Гусь.  
— А я шо? Это от тебя твой скоро большего захочет. А ты, извини, сверху не смогёшь. Поэтому, готовь задницу, — изрёк Гусев с умным видом и запихнул в рот целую горсть жареного арахиса.  
— Может, ты и прав, — вздохнул Сыроежкин, разом погрустнев. — А может, я смогу, может, я этот… бисексуал!  
— Такой бисексуал, что пока мы тут сидим, ты мужиков, которых здесь большинство, в упор не замечаешь. Но стоит пройти мимо бабе — ты аж шею себе выворачиваешь, пиво даже мимо рта пронёс, — Макар ткнул пальцем в маленькую лужицу на столе рядом с Серёгиным бокалом. — А бабы здесь, заметь, далеко не все красавицы.  
— Нуу… — что ответить на этот аргумент, Серёжа не нашёл.  
— Я только одного не понимаю, — серьёзно заметил Макар, — какого х… хрена ты во всё это ввязался? Вы ж хорошо с этим Электроником твоим дружили. Вот и дружили бы дальше. Зачем в койку-то прыгать?  
— Ты не поймёшь. Он сказал, что любит меня и поцеловал. В губы. Это не та любовь, когда просто дружишь, и всё хорошо. Ему надо больше. Он столько лет ждал этого, мучился… а я… С девицами, практически у него на глазах! — под конец своей тирады Сыроежкин совсем раскис.  
— А тебе не кажется, что его половые проблемы — это только его проблемы? Или ты теперь всем даёшь, кто тебя захочет? — не унимался приятель.  
— Я люблю его.  
— Опять двадцать пять.  
— Я действительно люблю его. С двенадцати лет. Всё время о нем думаю. Что он скажет, что сделает, как отреагирует… У меня реально все планы в жизни с Элом связаны. Мне плохо, когда его рядом нет, а с ним я счастлив. Да мне от одной мысли, что он меня бросит или умрёт раньше меня, плохо становится. И я жутко его ревную. Не к женщинам, нет. К мужчинам. Как представлю, что он с другим, так же как со мной… хоть в петлю лезь. И если ему для полного счастья нужен секс со мной, он его получит, — решительно заявил Сыроежкин. А потом как-то совсем тоскливо добавил: — Макар, ну почему он не по девочкам, а? — как будто Гусев мог знать ответ на этот вопрос. — Впрочем, — опять издал тяжкий вздох Сергей, — ты меня не поймёшь.  
— Я всё понимаю, — мрачно сказал Гусь. — Я не какой-нибудь чурбан бесчувственный.  
— Нет, — не поверил Сыроежкин. — Не понимаешь. У тебя к Зойке и высокие чувства и половое влечение. И всё взаимно. А у меня не так. Я люблю Эла, а встаёт у меня на женщин. Которых я, по большому счету, по-настоящему не люблю.  
— Эх, Серёга, Серёга… Рано или поздно природа своё возьмёт. И как бы тогда вашей с андроидом крепкой мужской дружбе, во всех смыслах, конец не настал. Тоже во всех смыслах. Но… это твоя жизнь, тебе решать в конце концов.

***

Электроник предложил Серёже переехать к нему. «Зачем тебе деньги тратить на аренду, — говорил он, — если ты всё равно бОльшую часть времени у меня проводишь?» Серёжа медлил. В том, что с Элом они прекрасно уживутся и не будут спорить и ругаться по поводу не помытой посуды и разбросанных носков, он ни секунды не сомневался. Беспокоило другое — совместная жизнь — больше времени вместе — больше секса. А следовательно, меньше Серёжино влечение. Сейчас-то он, когда не с Элом, держит себя «на голодном пайке», т.е. даже не дрочит. Чтоб, так сказать, желание росло, и вставало на всё подряд. Даже на Эла. А, ну, как всё время вместе они будут? Элек ведь с него тогда не слезет, и всё, считай Серёга в постели андроида превратится в полного импотента. И Электроник, как существо даже более разумное, чем простой хомо сапиенс, тут же догадается, что Сергей всё это время занимался с ним любовью из… жалости (Сергей бы так, конечно, не сказал. Он бы сказал: «Из симпатии и желания сделать приятное»). А жалость к своей персоне Электроник не перенесёт. Тем более в таком вопросе. Тем более от Сергея. Да ещё напридумывает себе, что это потому, что он не совсем человек. А быть человеком для Эла — задача первостепенной важности, идея фикс, так сказать. Хотя, Сергей, например, его никогда машиной и не считал. Но, у каждого свои тараканы, тут уж ничего не попишешь.

Или того хуже — Элек решит, что всё это время насиловал Сергея. Это, кстати, тоже очень вероятный исход, потому что, как и предрекал Гусев, Серёге пришлось-таки подставить другу зад. И да, для него это было добровольное изнасилование. Потому что удовольствия он не получил ни капли, было больно и неприятно. И это несмотря на то, что дома он готовился, по совету всё того же Гусева. Растягивался как мог, даже фаллоимитатор свой многострадальный в себя запихнул (с третьей попытки) — не зря покупал, деньги тратил. Но всё равно, вживую было больно. И что там народ пишет, что стимуляция простаты происходит, а это офигеть как приятно, даже кончить без рук можно? Врут, наверное… Своих страданий во время того, первого раза, Сыроежкин старался Элу не показывать, благо поза «раком» это позволяла. Тем более, что сам Элек ловил от своего первого в жизни полноценного полового акта настоящий кайф. И какими только ласковыми словами при этом Серёжу ни называл — и «Серёженька», и «любимый», и «счастье моё», и «солнце», и «жизнь моя» и много чего ещё. Сыроежкин, например, Майке и половины таких слов не говорил. В общем, такое обращение было приятно и здорово скрашивало всю «процедуру». А уж как потом Эл сожалел, что раньше Сергею в своих чувствах не признался, и они столько времени потеряли — лет десять, не меньше!

И вот, после всего этого Элек узнает, что «насиловал» своего друга? Сыроежкин боялся об этом даже подумать, ибо мучимый чувством вины андроид — явление страшное. Саморазрушительное. Может просто навсегда исчезнуть из Серёгиной жизни, а может и сам себя того… В обоих случаях для Сергея это будет тоже означать конец. Потому что, ну, какая жизнь без Эла? Выход один — постараться научиться получать удовольствие от анального секса. В кратчайшие сроки! Так-то Сергей взял у Электроника небольшой тайм аут в плане анальных утех, якобы на восстановление попы. Хотя, объективно, ничего такого с его задницей, от чего она должна восстановиться, не произошло.

И пришёл со своей проблемой… Ну к кому Серёге ещё идти, как не ко второму лучшему другу?

***

— Что значит, «сделай мне массаж простаты»? — не понял Гусев. — Если у тебя простатит, то это к доктору надо. Там и сделают. Если необходимость есть. Потому что, вообще-то, простатит антибиотиками лечат. Я точно знаю, у меня был.  
— Да нет у меня простатита, — проныл Сыроежкин. — Мне просто так нужно, для удовольствия.  
— Для удовольствия робота своего проси, — удивился Макар. — Он тебе всё сделает… с большим удовольствием! Или ты опять хочешь со мной в доктора поиграть? — кокетливо повёл бровями Макар.

Дело было ещё в школе. Серёга, чтоб не позориться после «подвигов» Электроника перед специально приглашенным на урок физкультуры тренером, решил изображать из себя больного. И они с Гусём ничего лучше не придумали, как разукрасить спину и живот Сыроежкина «сыпью». Ну Макар ему и нарисовал. Акварелью. Зелёной. Потому что в Серёгином сарае, где они тогда тусили, освещение было плохое. Зато, когда Сыроежкин майку свою перед ним задрал и наклонился, предоставляя «фронт работ», Гусев чуть в трусы не спустил, до того откровенно эротичным был его и без того всегда желанный друг.

— Макар, ты мне друг или кто? — в отчаянии поставил вопрос ребром Серёга.  
— Друг, — сразу ответил Макар.  
— Так вот и слушай, друг. Не могу я Эла сейчас просить. У нас с ним недавно было. Первый раз по-настоящему. И я снизу был.  
— А я ж тебе говорил!.. А ты меня не слушал.  
— Короче, хреново мне было, писец, просто. А как я из себя пассива изображать буду, если я удовольствия не получаю? Вот то-то! Только я даже не представляю, что там чувствовать-то надо… Мне бы потренироваться. С человеком, которому я доверяю и перед которым не надо притворяться. С тобой, то есть, — Макар, слушая стенания друга даже не знал плакать ему или смеяться над всей ситуацией в целом. — Ну чо ты ржёшь, — обиделся Сыроежкин. Ему было совсем не до смеха. — Ты вообще умеешь это делать?  
— Простату массировать? — постарался принять серьёзный вид Гусь. — Ну, лечебный массаж я не знаю. А для удовольствия могу.  
— Вот и поехали сейчас ко мне, — Серёга потащил Гуся к своей машине. Макар не стал возражать. Живут они с Серёгой рядом, а так он с комфортом доберётся. Потому что на работу Гусев предпочитал ездить на метро — давка, конечно, но зато куда быстрее, чем по пробкам стоять и бензин жечь.

***

— Ну, ты располагайся тут, скучно станет — в кухню зайди, может, найдёшь чего съедобного, — Сергей проводил друга в комнату, а сам пошёл в ванную — готовиться.  
— Эй, ты там только много в себя не заливай, — крикнул вслед ему Макар, — пронесёт.

Теперь Серёгино жильё, в котором не раз доводилось бывать Гусеву, представляло собой типичную берлогу холостяка — никакого уюта, бардак и тоска. Не то, что при Майке — та была аккуратистка и любила всякие красивости. Хотя, тогда Гусю у Сыроежкина тоже не нравилось — излишний порядок и подобранные в тон занавескам салфетки угнетали. В идеальной, по мнению Макара, квартире на кухонном столе должна затеряться пара цветных карандашей, на полу — валяться кубики лего (заодно развивает внимательность), а в кровати — машинки и куклы.

Пока Гусев предавался размышлениям о жилом пространстве, из ванной вышел, замотанный в полотенце Сыроежкин. Макар до этого ни разу не видел его голым, но и в одежде было понятно, что сложен он хорошо и за собой следит.

— Ну, давай, принимай позу, — сказал ему Макар. — Я пока руки помою. И это… лубрикант мне выдай.  
— Э… А какую мне позу лучше принять? — когда Макар вернулся, Сыроежкин сидел на кровати по-турецки, прикрывшись полотенцем и держал в руках тюбик со смазкой.  
— Ну, ложись на спину, — предложил Гусев. — Чтоб я мог твоё лицо видеть. Да. Теперь подхвати ноги под коленями и разведи их в стороны. Вот так, — Сергей лежал в максимально открытой позе, весь красный от смущения. Макар невольно залюбовался им. Стройным телом, гладкой кожей, выбритым пахом, розовым колечком мышц ануса… Сколько можно себя обманывать? Он хочет его, как и десять лет назад. — Закрой глаза, — с несвойственной ему нежностью в голосе произнёс Макар. — Не надо на меня смотреть… Представляй Эла своего… или бабу какую. Посимпатичнее… С большими сиськами и задницей. Как… ты любишь, — на этих словах он перестал разминать и поглаживать мышцы сфинктера и ввёл в анус Сергея один палец.

Серёжа сначала совершенно не был возбуждён, но по мере того как Макар, нащупав его простату, стал легко ритмично надавливать на неё, появилась эрекция, Сергей стал часто и тяжело дышать, смущение его прошло полностью, на щеках появился яркий румянец, а с губ стали срываться тихие стоны. Гусев же добавил второй палец и стал не просто мягко надавливать, но совершать пальцами нерезкие возвратно-поступательные движения. Другой рукой он начал массировать промежность, воздействуя на предстательную железу с двух сторон.

Живот у Сергея был уже весь перепачкан в постоянно стекающем из уретры секрете предстательной железы, сама простата стала твёрже и увеличилась в размерах. И вдруг Сыроежкин сквозь свои стоны и вздохи остановил Макара.

— Не надо, пожалуйста, пальцами.  
— Что, больно? — испугался Гусев и убрал руку.  
— Нет, хочу… по-настоящему. Трахни меня… Я знаю, можешь.  
— Не дури, Сыроега, — Гусев вернул пальцы на место и продолжил начатое. Через пару минут Сергей кончил. Без рук.  
— Вау! — открыл глаза Сыроежкин, придя в себя после оргазма. — Это круче, чем обычным способом. И дольше. У тебя талант, Гусь! — Сергей был явно впечатлён и новыми ощущениями, и неожиданными умениями своего друга.  
— Ну, теперь ты знаешь, чего требовать от своего робота. Ладно, иди мойся, — сказал Макар, вытирая руки о валяющееся на кровати полотенце.  
— А ты? — Сергей смотрел на заметную выпуклость в районе ширинки Макаровых джинсов. — Хочешь, отсосу? Я умею! — и потянулся к штанам товарища. За что тут же получил по рукам.  
— Не трожь! — усмехнулся Гусев. — Зойке больше достанется! Минетчик хренов, мойся иди уже.

Как только Серёга скрылся в ванной, вся напускная веселость Макара исчезла без следа. Сыроежкин едва не нарушил хрупкий баланс его душевного спокойствия. Макар сдержался с огромным трудом — он не просто хотел вставить Серёге, как тот его просил, будучи сам не свой от возбуждения. Он хотел заняться с ним любовью, покрыть поцелуями каждый миллиметр его тела, заласкать до потери сознания. Последние пять лет, прошедших с момента женитьбы, Гусев запрещал себе думать о подобном. В конце концов, он любит Зою, требует от неё верности, следовательно, и сам должен её соблюдать. Мысли о женитьбе неизбежно вернули Макара в день смерти его любовника. На глаза опять навернулись слёзы, захотелось выпить.

А Серёжа, приведя себя в порядок и проводив друга, стал собирать дорожную сумку: сэкономить на аренде — идея заманчивая. Может, что у них с Элом и получится.


	4. Когда приходится идти на жертвы

Элек так обрадовался переезду к себе своего любимого, что набросился на него с поцелуями прямо с порога. Серёжа старался соответствовать — изображал страсть, но в душе ругал себя последними словами за то, что не подождал ещё пару-тройку дней, а попёрся под натиск любвеобильного друга прямо после того как… вылез из-под своего второго друга. Да, звучит смешно, но на самом деле всё не так весело. И не важно, что Макар его в прямом смысле слова не трахал (отказался, хвала богам, когда поехавший от возбуждения Серёга его об этом попросил), удовлетворил всё равно он его выше ушей, что называется. А теперь как он будет? Ему же не хочется…

Как-то Серёжа оттянул время до глубокой ночи, отговорился, что устал, проголодался, надо помыться, разобрать сумку… Когда легли, Эл пристал к нему опять. Сергей попытался, было, отделаться минетом, но не тут-то было. Его поставили раком и стали нежно растягивать. «Ну всё, сейчас даже этот намёк на эрекцию пропадёт», — с тоской подумал Серёжа и стал насаживаться на пальцы так, чтобы вернуть давешние ощущения. Не получалось. Наконец, Элек вошёл — опять было больно, хотя уже и меньше, и весь процесс напомнил Сыроежкину занятия физкультурой. Надо методично и терпеливо выполнять определённые физические действия, далеко не всегда приятные, двигаться так и этак, даже если движение вызывает определённый дискомфорт, правильно дышать, и тогда в будущем ты получишь нужный результат — подтянутое тело, крепкие мышцы и более менее здоровый организм в целом. Что в будущем получит Сыроежкин в данном Случае? Любимого друга под боком, довольного и счастливого. То есть, почти то же самое, что он имел и до всей этой гомо-аферы. Теперь, однако, сожалеть поздно, назад не отыграешь.

— Ну же, давай, хороший мой… ещё немного… Серёженька… кончи для меня… любимый, — Эл трахал его уже третий раз за эту ночь, параллельно дрочил, правда. Сергей зажмурился и изо всех сил постарался сконцентрироваться на ощущениях, чтобы придти к финалу. Но в голове постоянно вертелась одна мысль: «Господи, скорей бы он кончил! Скорей бы кончил!» И… Аллилуйя! Господь услышал его мольбы — Элек застонал, вбиваясь особенно глубоко, и кончил. Рухнул Сергею на грудь и пытался отдышаться. — Прости, я не удовлетворил тебя, — сказал он через некоторое время, с явным разочарованием в голосе. — Надо было как-то по-другому, позу сменить…  
— Что-ты, Эл! Даже не думай об этом. Я просто не могу столько раз подряд, — успокаивал друга Сыроежкин. Мне всё понравилось!  
— А, может, это потому, что ты снизу? Ты же привык с девушками. А с ними снизу невозможно, — всё пытался докопаться до сути Элек. — Давай, ты в следующий раз сверху будешь. Тем более, мне давно интересно, что чувствуешь, когда в тебе член другого мужчины.

«Как будто срёшь и не можешь просраться», — хотел на полном серьёзе ответить Серёга, но вовремя прикусил язык. А на следующий день пошёл в аптеку и купил себе Виагру.

Да, плюсы современной фармакологии Сергей оценил. Даже при небольшом половом возбуждении член стоял как палка.

Первый раз Элек кончил во время минета. Сергей предусмотрительно начал с него, так как аппетиты у близнеца оказались, ого-го какие. Второй раз — пока Серёжа растягивал его пальцами, а по факту выполнял массаж простаты — спасибо Макару, теперь Сыроежкин немного представлял, как это делается, и даже успешно применил свои знания на практике. А третий — когда (хвала Виагре) Сергей его оттрахал. Причём, судя по сладким стонам и блаженному выражению лица андроида, особых неприятных ощущений при первом проникновении Элек не испытывал. И кончил без рук два последних раза. Вот же чувствительный!

— Как же с тобой хорошо, Серёжа! Я теперь понимаю, почему ты снизу быть предпочитаешь, это так здорово! И оргазм какой-то… более яркий. А как ты хорошо сосёшь! — рассыпался в комплиментах и благодарностях Элек, — И пальцами так приятно! Где ты этому научился?  
— Э… Дык… видео посмотрел, статьи почитал. Вот. Чисто теоретически, — соврал Сыроежкин.

Всю следующую неделю Электроник, не иначе как от чувства переполняющей его благодарности, имел Серёжу во всех позах каждый день, иногда не по одному разу. Другой бы на его месте от счастья прыгал, а Сыроежкин приуныл. И в пятницу после работы опять пошёл плакаться Гусю.

***

— Ну, как совместное проживание, новобрачная? — поддел товарища Макар, едва они притронулись к первому бокалу пива.  
— Проживание хорошо…  
— А чего невесел тогда, неужели супружеский долг напрягает? — опять съязвил Макар.  
— Напрягает. Точнее, расслабляет — аж задница не закрывается. Но дело не в этом.  
— А в чём тогда? — не понял Гусев.  
— Он меня не любит.  
— Чо?! — Гусь рассчитывал услышать всё, что угодно, вплоть до того, что Эл на самом деле не робот, а рептилоид с Нибиру, но только не это. То, что Электроник, начиная со средней школы и до сих пор, как собачка ходит за Сыроежкиным, в глаза ему заглядывает и по первому же щелчку Серёжиных пальцев (а иногда и до него) готов совершенно безвозмездно предоставить другу кров, деньги, физическую силу, интеллектуальную помощь и моральную поддержку, никак не вязалось с Серёгиным заявлением.  
— Не любит, — повторил Сыроежкин. — Он меня хочет, вот это — да. Он помешан на сексе. Я знаю это чувство, у меня такое было. И с Майкой, и с другими женщинами. В начале отношений. Просто сильная влюбленность, она проходит. Но пока ты влюблен, ты буквально не слезаешь с предмета страсти. Пока не натрахаешься. Вот и Эл сейчас так — дорвался до «сладкого». Потом остынет. И я буду не нужен, — тяжело вздохнул Сергей. А потом с тоской добавил: — Ты бы знал, как с ним хорошо!.. Даже просто рядом находиться. И спать мне с ним нравится — в буквальном смысле. Я бы всю жизнь с ним так прожил. Только баб иногда снимал бы — напряжение сбрасывать. А так, кроме Эла мне и не нужен никто. Хотя, нет. Ещё ты нужен. Но с тобой так нельзя — ты женат.  
— И сколько ты так протянешь? — скептически поинтересовался Макар. — Сколько сможешь давить в себе тягу к женщинам? Сдаётся мне, Элек твой походов налево не простит.  
— Не знаю… Просто не хочу его терять. Чем-то придется жертвовать в любом случае. Скажи, Макар, — а ты бы смог отказаться от секса с тем, кого хочешь, ради любимого человека?  
— Да без проблем, — невозмутимо ответил Гусев. — Я же не изменяю Зойке. Что, по-твоему, я последние пять лет ни разу никого другого не хотел?

В том, что друг говорит правду, Сергей смог убедится лично на прошлой неделе, во время сеанса «массажа». Единственное, он не представлял, чего стоила такая выдержка самому Макару.

А Гусев, вернувшись домой, едва дети и, сбившаяся с ними с ног, Зойка заснули, засел на кухне с бутылкой коньяка. Этот эпизод с Серёжей и, опять вспыхнувшее некстати влечение к любимому другу, напомнило Гусеву о его другой любви, в которой он долго не мог сознаться даже самому себе, а когда, наконец, осознал и принял свои чувства, стало слишком поздно. Макар достал из сумки Вовкину предсмертную записку и его школьную фотографию, которую тоже всегда носил с собой, долго смотрел на до боли знакомые черты, гладил пальцами изображение, словно это был живой человек, перечитывал в тысячный раз давно выученные слова и думал, что если бы от сожаления можно было бы умереть, бедная Зойка давно бы овдовела, а его дети так никогда не узнали бы своего отца. Потом он пошёл спать и надеялся, что ему приснится один из «тех» снов. В эту ночь Макару повезло — он опять видел Вовку. Живым и счастливым. Корольков во сне смеялся, говорил как ему хорошо с Макаром, обещал, что они никогда не расстанутся, а потом поцеловал. Гусев открыл глаза — целовала его конечно же Зоя.

***

Виагру нельзя принимать без назначения врача. Это вредно. Кроме того, она дорогая. Поэтому химии Сергей сказал решительное «нет!» И продолжил изображать пассива. Он почти привык к этой роли, иногда даже получая от неё физическое удовольствие. Проблемы пришли с другой стороны — Сыроежкину начали сниться женщины. Некие условные женские тела, с которыми во сне Сергей мог беспрепятственно совокупляться. Тогда у него возникала крепкая эрекция, Эл, который не иначе как настроил свои электронные компоненты на сканирование Серёжиного сексуального возбуждения во сне, чувствовал это и тут же пользовался. Во всяком случае, Сергей всё чаще теперь просыпался от того, что лучший друг удовлетворяет при помощи его стояка свой основной инстинкт. Но чего не сделаешь для лучшего друга, ведь правда?

***

Так прошло несколько месяцев. Очень счастливых для Серёжи месяцев. Если говорить начистоту. Даже секс с Элом начал ему нравиться, пусть и в роли принимающей стороны. Только, когда Сыроежкин понял, что на работе заглядывается на бухгалтершу — даму предпенсионного возраста и шестидесятого размера одежды, он решил, что это уже дно, и дальше терпеть нельзя. Он скоро превратится маньяка и будет приставать к любому половозрелому человеку женского пола, который не сможет оказать ему должного сопротивления.

Прямо после работы Сергей пошёл в клуб, предварительно попросив Макара прикрыть его перед Элом, снял там сговорчивую девицу и отправился с ней ближайшую гостиницу. Домой он вернулся через три часа и сразу же закрылся в ванной, смыть следы страсти и чужой запах. Элек удивился такому поведению возлюбленного, но ничего не сказал.

Однако, странная ситуация и Серёжины невнятные объяснения повторились на следующей неделе. И через неделю, и потом. В общем, стали регулярными. Вне этих эпизодов отношения у друзей были замечательными. Серёгу так и вовсе всё устраивало. А вот Электроник, хоть виду и не подавал, измучился от ревности. Неужели Серёжа ему изменяет? Влюбился в кого-то другого? Может, это Макар? Он со школы к Серёже неровно дышит. А, может — Майя? Или другая женщина, например, с работы? Или мужчина? Электроник был на грани отчаяния. Серёжа что-то от него скрывал, что-то болезненное для Эла и очень важное.

И Электроник обратился к детективу. Слежка за неверными супругами и любовниками — чуть ли не основная специализация конторы, которую Элеку порекомендовали на одном форуме. Берут, правда дороговато, но результат гарантируют подробный. Деньги у Эла были. Он нанял человека следить за Серёжей в вечернее время в течение двух месяцев по будним дням.

***

Эл сидел за своим компьютером, по пятому разу пересматривал фотографии, которые прислал ему детектив по окончании срока работы, и даже не знал, что делать дальше. А это очень необычная для Электроника ситуация, ведь алгоритм своих действий он выстраивает всегда четкий и делает это быстро.

Выводов, к которым пришёл Элек после изучения фотоматериалов, было три, и все они были для андроида крайне печальными.

Итак, во-первых, Серёжа всё это время занимался сексом с разными, порой не самыми привлекательными женщинами. Минимум один раз в неделю. Следовательно, он гетеросексуален, как и предполагал Элек всё время до начала своих близких с ним отношений. Этим фактом объясняется то, что в постели с ним Сергей старался избежать активной роли, имел, как правило, слабую эрекцию и долго не получал удовольствия как пассив.

Во-вторых, то, что Серёжа с ним всё-таки спал, говорит о том, что делал он это из жалости. Ему просто стало жаль влюбленного в него друга-гомосексуала. А Серёжа всегда был хорошим другом, переживал и беспокоился за него, проявлял заботу и участие, шёл на какие-то жертвы. Вот и тут, испытывая сострадание к получеловеку-полумашине, дожившему до двадцати пяти лет девственником, он решил помочь. Предоставил в пользование андроиду собственное тело. Это очень альтруистично с Серёжиной стороны, но Эл не имел права принимать такой подарок. И отсюда сам собой напрашивается третий вывод.

Все эти месяцы Элек насиловал своего друга. Пользовался им как куском мяса для удовлетворения собственной похоти. Эл вспомнил с какой страстью, как часто и долго «любил» Сергея, человека, который был для него номером один на протяжении всей жизни, и ему стало дурно. Он насиловал его, а Серёжа был так добр, что позволял ему это с собой делать.

Почти час Элек просидел неподвижно, уронив голову на руки. Его охватило отчаяние. Надо было как-то прекратить весь тот ужас, который творился между ними. Если Эл действительно любит Сергея, он должен его отпустить. Позволить ему жить своей жизнью согласно его природе. Остаться с ним друзьями, стать теми, кем они были до того дня, когда Эл впервые поцеловал его. Проблема была в том, что Элек помнил. Помнил, каково это, прикасаться по-особенному к Серёже, целовать его, чувствовать вкус его кожи, его запах, тепло тела. Помнил, как это сладко — быть внутри любимого и чувствовать его внутри себя. От одних этих мыслей Эла снова охватило желание. Что же будет, когда Серёжа вернётся?.. Он не сдержится — как и всегда, потянет его в постель, а Серёжа не сможет отказать. Из жалости. Да, Эл на самом деле жалок…

***

— Серёж, нам надо поговорить, — сказал другу Электроник, едва тот переступил порог квартиры.  
— Эл, — Сергей привычно поцеловал друга в губы, — что случилось? Может, сначала поедим?

Элек судорожно вздохнул, отступил на шаг и кивнул. Он был бледен и заметно нервничал — абсолютно нехарактерное состояние для обычно спокойного как танк андроида.

— Нет… Эл, — Серёжа понял, что дело серьёзное. Аппетит мгновенно пропал. — Давай всё-таки поговорим сейчас. Что-то произошло?  
— Нам надо расстаться.  
— Что? Почему? — это заявление Элека до чёртиков напугало Сыроежкина.  
— Серёж. Я знаю, что ты спишь с женщинами. Это неправильно, что будучи гетеросексуалом, ты сожительствуешь со мной.  
— Эл, с чего ты взял?.. — от этих слов внутри у Сергея всё похолодело, говорить стало трудно. Может, получится отовраться? Откуда он вообще это знает?  
— У меня есть фотографии. Я нанял человека, он следил за тобой последние два месяца. Ты хочешь их посмотреть?  
— Эл… зачем ты это сделал?.. — с укором спросил Сергей. — Ну зачем? Ведь всё было хорошо… — Сыроежкин не знал как оправдаться, он действительно был виноват. Не сдержался, пошёл на поводу у инстинктов.  
— Серёжа, пойми, я не упрекаю тебя в измене. Не имею на это права. Я просто видел, что ты что-то от меня скрываешь. Я думал, что если буду знать истинное положение дел, то смогу правильно поступить. Ведь, если ты любишь кого-то другого, но не решаешься мне сказать, боясь сделать больно, я не должен удерживать тебя. Я так думал.  
— Эл, я не люблю никого другого! Я люблю тебя!  
— Да, любишь… как друга. Серёжа, если бы я не узнал правду, продолжал бы и дальше закрывать глаза на очевидные вещи, эта нездоровая ситуация так бы и продолжалась.  
— О чём ты говоришь, Эл? — случилось именно то, чего Сыроежкин боялся — Электроник понял, что Сергей его не хочет (хотя в последнее время это уже было вовсе не так однозначно) и решил прекратить их отношения. — Я люблю тебя…  
— Ты не гей, Серёжа. Не надо насиловать себя ради меня. Это неправильно, это никому не принесёт счастья.  
— Эл… не надо так со мной. Я виноват, я знаю. Прости меня, Эл! Этого не повториться больше, клянусь! Никаких женщин!.. Эл, не бросай меня! — Сергей сам не замечал, что по его лицу уже текут слёзы, а всё поведение напоминает банальную истерику.  
— Сергей! Послушай себя! Ты оправдываешься за собственную ориентацию, нормальную, между прочим ориентацию. Ты должен спать с женщинами. Проблема в том, что ты их не любишь, да. Но это не делает тебя геем. Это всего лишь говорит о том, что тебе, возможно, нужна помощь специалиста, — Эл и сам уже плакал. Но что делать, рубить по живому всегда больно. А его чувства к близнецу были живы и вряд-ли умрут в ближайшем будущем.  
— Эл, пожалуйста…  
— Серёж, — он накинул куртку, — я пойду пройдусь. У тебя есть час.  
— Эл… ты меня выгоняешь…  
— Я знаю, что подвёл тебя. И не только с жильём. Я переведу тебе денег, ты снимешь квартиру. А пока можешь вернуться к родителям или пойти в гостиницу, — Электроник чувствовал, что поступает неправильно, но как по-другому — он не знал.  
— Мне не нужны деньги, Эл, — Сергей остановил его руку, когда тот потянулся к телефону, чтобы сделать перевод. — У меня есть. Я почти не тратил, пока жил с тобой. И мне есть куда пойти. Мне нужен ты.

***

Уже давно стемнело и, стоящего в тени деревьев недалеко от собственной парадной, Электроника Сергею видно не было. Он положил сумку в багажник и сел за руль. К родителям ехать не хотелось, у Гусева маленькие дети и свирепая Зойка. Потратив ещё двадцать минут на изучение интернета и обзвон отелей, Сергей завёл двигатель.

Из-за пелены слёз, застилавшей глаза, Элек не мог чётко видеть контуры отъезжающей машины. Правильно или нет он поступил? Никто ему этого не скажет. Возможно, только время расставит всё по своим местам. Но зато теперь каждый из них сможет строить свою жизнь в соответствии со своей природой, и Серёже не придётся идти на такие жертвы ради того, кто этого не заслуживает.

— Прощай, любимый, — прошептал вслед скрывшемуся за поворотом автомобилю андроид. — Может быть мы станем настоящими друзьями. Когда-нибудь.


	5. Благими намерениями...

Обычно, мнения разделяются на два лагеря. Одни считают, что хороший секс дружбе не помеха, другие — что друзей не трахают. И оба, в общем-то, имеют право на существование. Сергей склонялся к первому варианту. Но с парой ограничений. Дружбу с привилегиями он считал для себя возможной только с двумя людьми — Громовым и Гусевым. Причем, на Громова распространялось и второе условие — с ним секс может быть даже плохим. С ним вообще всё может быть даже плохим, потому что с ним в принципе хорошо. По определению.

Только вот сам Громов, похоже считал иначе. Серёжу он не то что бы избегал, но держал теперь некоторую дистанцию. На сообщения отвечал коротко, сам первый не писал, к себе не звал, а на Серёжино приглашение посмотреть его новое жилище, ответил какой-то невнятной отмазкой. Врать-то андроид не мог (но иногда очень хотел) благодаря встроенным программным модулям, которые оказывали влияние на его поведение. Зато искусство полуправды, умалчиваний и неявных намёков за прошедшие тринадцать лет плотного общения с людьми, освоил в совершенстве.

Встречались в итоге Сергей с Элом один раз в неделю по пятницам после работы. В баре. Ради этого Серёга изменил устоявшейся традиции и раз за разом отказывал в совместных посиделках Гусю. Вместо него теперь компанию в кабаке Серёже составлял непьющий Элек. Только с ним, как с Макаром, не получалось. Если болтливый и непосредственный любитель тёмного, Гусев, между делом читал неразумному Сыроеге нотации, жаловался на Зойку и начальство, пускался в воспоминания о «школьных годах чудесных» и выпытывал у своего товарища подробности его личных проблем, то Элек просто сидел и смотрел. Пил свою безалкогольную бурду и смотрел на Серёжу. Разговор поддерживал, но совершенно в нём не участвовал. Сергей знал этот «режим Алисы», как он про себя его называл. Когда Электронику было что-то совершенно не интересно или даже неприятно, он полностью уходил в себя и управление коммуникацией переключал на электронную часть своего мозга. Все прелести такого «общения» можно прочувствовать сказав, например, своему компьютеру или телефону, на котором установлен Яндекс, «Слушай, Алиса!» и далее что вы там хотите сказать. Искусственный интеллект Электроника был конечно на порядок совершеннее, чем у яндексовского приложения, но всё равно отделаться от мысли, что вы беседуете с бездушным механизмом, реагирующим на ваши голосовые команды согласно программе, не получится. Раньше Элек в общении с Серёжей никогда «Алису» не включал.

На четвёртую неделю Серёга не выдержал, пошёл в кабак с Гусем.

— Что, соскучился, Сыроега? Я уж думал, ты совсем меня разлюбил, — скептически хмыкнул Гусев, но выпить с ним согласился.  
— Я теряю его, Макар… Наверное уже потерял… Что мне делать? — Сыроежкин как-то быстро дошёл до кондиции и уже готов был лить пьяные слёзы на плече у Макара.  
— Не знаю я, честно… — гораздо более трезвый Гусев действительно не знал что тут посоветовать. — Попробуй поговорить с ним начистоту. Объяснить, что чувствуешь, — случилось то, что он пророчил сразу — дружба Элека и Серёжи сошла на нет. И выхода из этой ситуации Макар, откровенно говоря, не видел.  
— Не получается, — ныл Сыроега. — Он, с тех пор как меня за дверь выставил, только на людях со мной готов встречаться. А тут сложно говорить. Да и не слушает он, говорит как робот…  
— А ты к нему домой приди. Авось, не выгонит. Хоть на лестничной площадке поговорите… — в успех этой затеи Макар сам не верил, но надо же как-то друга поддержать.

А вот Серёга решил воспользоваться советом. И в субботу, как только проспался и привёл себя в порядок, без предварительного звонка отправился к Элу в гости.

Подошёл к дому, и сердце защемило — месяца полтора он тут уже не был… А сколько счастливых дней он провёл здесь до того злосчастного вечера, когда Эл, узнав о Серёжиных изменах, выставил его на улицу!.. С тех пор, кстати, Сыроежкин больше ни разу с женщинами не был. Тоска на него такая напала, что не хотелось ничего. Даже подрочить, и то не всегда желание возникало.

Сергей еле успел войти в подъезд следом за каким-то парнем, пока дверь не закрылась. Не хотел он в домофон звонить. Серёжа зашёл в лифт сразу за мужчиной и хотел, было, поинтересоваться у него, на какой этаж он едет, как незнакомец обернулся, посмотрел на Сыроежкина, широко улыбнулся и, обхватив его одной рукой за шею, а другой — за талию притянул к себе и горячо поцеловал. Первые секунды от шока Сергей впал в ступор, а потом решил дать маньяку решительный отпор — оттолкнул от себя нахала, что есть силы впечатал его в стенку кабины и крепко сжал горло одной рукой, другой ударив его в живот.

— Ты что, сука, себе позволяешь? — шипел, разом вскипевший от испуга и накатившей злости, Сыроежкин.  
— Эл, т-ты ч-чего?.. — прохрипел парень, и не думая сопротивляться.  
— Эл?! — Сергей тут же отпустил горе-насильника. Тот откашлялся и поднял на него ничего не понимающий взгляд.  
— Эл, ты чего? Я напугал тебя? Прости, Элек, — парень с видом искреннего раскаяния смотрел на Сыроежкина, а до того начинала медленно доходить суть происходящего, повергая несчастного в ужас.  
— Я не Эл.  
— Ох! — вытаращил на него глаза парень. — Прости, пожалуйста! Ты, наверное, Сергей, его брат-близнец. Элек говорил о тебе, а я, дурак, не подумал, что это ты можешь быть… Ещё раз прости, пожалуйста.  
— Давай, что-ли, выйдем, поговорим. В лифте не удобно как-то, — предложил Сергей, чудом сохраняя ледяное спокойствие.  
— Конечно, — они вышли из лифта на лестничную клетку, и парень протянул руку, — меня Дима зовут. Я художник, — сказал он и немного покраснел. Видно художник он был не так, чтобы успешный. — Мы с Элеком встречаемся чуть меньше месяца, я, честно говоря, думал, что он тебе рассказывал. Он упоминал, что ты… — Дима замялся, подбирая наиболее подходящие слова, — ну, нормально относишься к… такой ориентации, хоть сам натурал. Вот я и подумал, что ты в курсе…  
— Значит, ты сейчас к нему, Дима? — Сыроежкин прислонился к стене — у него немного кружилась голова. У его Эла есть парень… Очень красивый парень, если уж говорить объективно — высокий, спортивный, с правильными чертами лица, модной стрижкой и со вкусом одетый.  
— Да, мы договорились, — улыбнулся Дима и от этого его лицо стало ещё приятнее. — Если у тебя нет никаких дел, мы могли бы посидеть где-нибудь втроём, выпить за знакомство, — предложил дружелюбный собеседник.  
— Эл не пьёт… — язык ворочался с трудом, а в ушах стучало.  
— Конечно, я знаю, просто раз вы сегодня с ним, я подумал… А то когда ещё случай представится. Мы ж улетаем в понедельник…  
— Улетаете? Куда? — встрепенулся Сергей.  
— В Испанию, на месяц. Эл не говорил?..  
— Нет… — пульс в ушах стал ещё громче.  
— Значит, не успел ещё. У меня там тётка живёт, вот я и предложил погостить. А то Элек говорит, сто лет уж никуда из города не выезжал. Ну так пойдём? А то чего тут стоять, Элек ждёт…  
— Знаешь, ты иди, Дима. У вас свидание и всё такое. Не хочу мешать. Я ведь не предупреждал его, что зайду. Просто мимо проходил, решил заглянуть, проведать ненадолго. Я в другой раз… У меня дела ещё… — и Сергей, не дожидаясь ответа, оттолкнулся с силой от стены и, слегка покачиваясь, пошёл к выходу.

<

***

— Макар Степанович, это не обсуждается. Говорю вам, директор приказ уже подписал, и в аванс ему переведут расчёт, — кадрица выловила Гусева в столовой. О его дружбе с Сыроежкиным на их небольшом предприятии было известно всем и каждому. — Поэтому, если вам не трудно, сообщите, пожалуйста, вашему другу, чтобы он зашёл за документами.  
— Что ж вы сами ему не сообщите?! — говорить Серёге о том, что его уволили за прогулы Макар не хотел.  
— Знаете, Макар, я ему уже дважды звонила и письмо по электронной почте отправила. Письмо он не открыл даже, а меня по телефону послал, простите, нахуй. Причём, выговорить это слово смог только с третьего раза.

Сергей не появлялся на работе уже неделю. Последний раз Гусев видел его в пятницу, когда они выпивали, а потом — всё, тишина. Трубку не брал, на сообщения не отвечал. В конторе не появлялся. Макар перенервничал, начальство рвало и метало — оказывается, на звонки руководства и кадров Серёга отвечал — заплетающимся языком крыл их матом и предлагал сдохнуть. Но Макар узнал это только сегодня.

Где теперь искать Серёгу? Вдруг он в запое вляпался в серьёзные неприятности? А может, его того уже… Нет, об этом Макар думать не хотел. Для начала он позвонил Громову, узнать новый Серёгин адрес. Тот трубку не взял, а на сообщение от Гусева ответил, что не знает. Остались только родители Сыроежкина — они с сыном общались редко, но место проживания своего непутёвого чада знали. Макар записал адрес и после работы, выслушав от Зойки по телефону всё, что она думает о нём и о Сыроеге (и даже мысленно с ней согласившись), отправился искать попавшего в беду друга.

Открыли Гусеву не сразу. Минут пять он беспрерывно звонил, потом, не обращая внимания на недовольство соседей, стучал в дверь. В окне, которое до этого удалось вычислить Макару, горел свет, значит в квартире кто-то есть. Наконец, за дверью послышалось шевеление, потом скрежет замков, потом ругань, потом опять возня с замками, и дверь перед Макаром отворилась.

Первое, что Гусеву бросилось в глаза, а точнее — в нос, это запах. Нет, не так. Вонь. Это была самая настоящая вонь, от которой слезились глаза и к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Человек, открывший ему был, несомненно, Сергеем. Очень пьяным, грязным, заросшим и вонючим Сергеем с бутылкой водки в руках. С трудом держащийся на ногах.

Гусев, ни слова не говоря, тут же отобрал у него бутылку, а самого Сыроежкина за шкирку потащил в ванную. Там молча раздел бессвязно мычащего друга и сунул его под душ. Сопротивляться по причине почти полной утраты координации тот не мог, только выл и мычал в знак протеста. Пока Макар его раздевал, Серёгу вырвало, и всё вонючее содержимое его желудка, состоящее в основном из этанола и чего-то рыжего, оказалось на рубашке и брюках Гусева. Макар, ругаясь на чёртова алкаша, стащил с себя одежду и продолжил проводить гигиенические процедуры с Сыроегой. Новоявленный запойный пьяница умудрился так надраться, что похоже вообще забыл, что в квартире имеется не только ванная с водопроводом, но и унитаз. Пока Серёга отмокал под струями воды (ванну наполнять было рискованно), Гусев собрал всю грязную одежду, а Серёгина одежда была грязной абсолютно вся, и запустил стиралку. Дальше настала очередь квартиры — благо она была микроскопической однушкой, но повозиться всё равно пришлось. Макар вытер лужи высохшей и свежей блевотины и испражнений, сменил постельное бельё (бухой Сыроежкин, похоже, до кровати в эту неделю доползал не всегда), проветрил квартиру, домыл, наконец, Серёгу, побрил с трудом, замотал его в одеяло, кое-как дотащил его до кровати и стал подсчитывать наличность у себя в кошельке.

Подумав, что шести с половиной тысяч должно хватить (и морально приготовившись к скандалу дома), Гусев набрал телефон нарколога. Вызов ночью, срок употребления алкоголя от семи суток — содрали с него по максимуму, даже с учетом десятипроцентной скидки. «Ну, Сыроега!» — рычал про себя Гусь, но на самом деле он был рад — дезинтоксикацию Серёге провели, ЭКГ сняли, сахар и давление померили — всё терпимо, в госпитализации необходимости нет. Какие-то лекарства на ближайшие три дня оставили. Вконец умаявшийся Макар развесил постиранную одежду и забрался под одеяло к Серёге. Обнял его со спины, посмеялся про себя, что тот спит как младенец — в памперсе (за такие деньжищи на него даже подгузник надели, чтоб спокойно под капельницей лежал) и сразу же вырубился сам.

***

На следующий день Макар на работу не пошёл — оформил день в счёт отпуска. Просто побоялся Серёгу без присмотра оставлять. А Сыроежкин как проснулся, так и сидел, молчал, пытался осмыслить ситуацию. Почему он спал в одной постели с Гусевым и при этом на нём надет подгузник, он объяснить себе не мог.

Поскорее стащив с себя постыдный  
для молодого здорового человека предмет личной гигиены, Сыроежкин стал рыскать в поисках нижнего белья и обнаружил, что, во-первых, его ещё штормит и имеются некоторые признаки похмелья, а во-вторых, у него практически нет сухой чистой одежды.

— Гусь, а Гусь! — стал он расталкивать задремавшего опять Макара. — А чего с вещами-то? Трусов даже нет…  
— Не высохли ещё, — зевнул, потянувшись Макар. — Ты ж уделал всё. Ящики свои зачем-то с бельём разворошил и наблевал туда. Рубашки твои тоже в какой-то грязи были. Куртку я отчистил. И обувь тоже. С трудом. Ладно бы ты только своё, а то ж и мне досталось. И вообще, давай спать, я из-за тебя почти всю ночь не спал, как Золушка трудился, срач разгребал, пока ты тут под капельницей прохлаждался, — Макар потянул Сергея обратно в кровать, подмял под себя, но спать почему-то расхотелось. Тёплое гладкое тело под боком, которое он вчера так тщательно намывал, вызывало совсем другие желания.

Макар провёл рукой по его бедру, перешёл на живот, не решаясь спуститься ниже. За него всё решил Сыроежкин. Он, уже чисто по привычке, почувствовав на своей шее чужие губы и жаркое дыхание и внушительный стояк, упирающийся ему между голых ягодиц, выгнулся, ещё больше потираясь задницей о член, и сам обхватил ладонью Гусева свой ствол. Да, в этот раз в постели с мужчиной у него была эрекция, ещё какая! Не иначе как сказалось длительное воздержание. Макар двинул кулаком по стволу, потом сгрёб яички в горсть, толкнулся членом между половинками, и Серёга не смог сдержать стона.

— Есть, чем смазать? — прохрипел ему в ухо Гусь.  
— Только… крем… в ванной, — Сергей продолжал изгибаться под ласками Макара и крепче прижиматься к нему попой.  
— Жди, я сейчас, — Макар исчез из кровати, а Серёга остался лежать с бешено стучащим сердцем и каменной эрекцией.

Вернулся Гусев с кремом, перевернул Серёжу на спину, навалился на него всей массой и принялся его целовать, гладить, мять, пощипывать, покусывать и вылизывать всего с ног до головы. Сыроежкин так возбудился от этих ласк, что уже обхватил ногами талию партнёра, и стал сам пытаться насладиться задницей на его член, недвусмысленно намекая, что хватит его уже мучить — пора, наконец, вставить. Гусев намёк понял, тем более, что и сам уже терпеть больше не мог, наскоро смазал их обоих, быстро растянул любовника и начал входить. Было больно. Но Сергей, с удивлением заметил, что ему эта боль нравится. Не такая уж она сильная, зато как вместе с этим приятно! Этакое острое удовольствие, не для всех. Макар тем временем сложил его пополам, чтобы иметь полный доступ к лицу, которое он то покрывал нежными поцелуями, то впивался в его рот с животной страстью, и долбил, долбил, долбил его горячую попу… Серёгу начало потряхивать, и вот он уже со стоном выплёскивается, пачкая их животы своей спермой, одновременно принимая в себя семя любовника.

На этом все приятные моменты этого утра закончились. Сергей узнал, что его уволили по причине недельного (!) запоя. Он даже толком не знал, сколько продолжалось его беспробудное пьянство. От этой новости он и вовсе впал в ступор. Допившись до провалов в памяти, последнее, что помнил Сыроежкин, это как в каком-то магазине покупал водку. Ну, и причину своего пьянства он тоже, разумеется, не забыл. Как тут забудешь? Эл теперь трахается с другим мужиком, а сейчас и вовсе загорает где-нибудь на пляже в Испании или шатается по всяким гей-клубам. Говорят, там этого добра хватает…

Узнав, что послужило причиной Сыроегиного загула, Гусь только тяжело вздохнул и ничего не сказал. Просто обнял Серёгу покрепче и долго не хотел выпускать из объятий. Потом взял с него слово, что тот будет искать работу и не притронется больше к бутылке и отчалил домой, проводить остаток незапланированного выходного с семьёй, выслушивать справедливые упрёки законной супруги и мучиться совестью — всё-таки не удержался, изменил Зойке. Мечту юности, так сказать, исполнил…

***

Сергей был безмерно благодарен Макару. И за участие, и за вывод из запоя, и за уборку в квартире, и за секс — грубое физиологическое удовольствие пошло на пользу погрязшему в тоске, унынии и алкоголе Сыроежкину. Сергей решил во чтобы то ни стало привести в порядок свою жизнь, вернуть другу потраченные деньги и… нет, про Эла он себе думать запретил. Иначе всё опять пойдет насмарку.

***

А в это время Элек Громов, греясь под теплым солнцем Тенерифе, и наблюдая как его парень всем своим видом больше напоминающий античного бога, чем не очень удачливого московского художника, выходит на берег под шум прибоя и ласковый плеск волн, и думал, в чём же ошибка? Что он сделал неправильно, почему такая объективно благополучная жизнь больше не приносит ему и капли радости?


	6. Самое дорогое

В пятницу Макар Степанович Гусев сидел в баре один. Пил вишнёвый эль. Он его не любил, но пил. Потому что Серёги не было, а вишнёвый эль — его любимое пиво.

Больше полугода прошло уже с того памятного утра, когда он трахнул своего лучшего друга. Трахнул — и не смог забыть. А, главное, самого Сыроегу с тех пор он не видел. Серёжа сменил номер, удалился из соцсетей и съехал с квартиры. Его родители сказали, что живёт он теперь с ними. Ну, как живёт? Вещи свои держит и несколько раз ночевал. Серёжа устроился вахтовиком в контору, поставляющую оборудование нефтяникам. Инженером по наладке. Сидит теперь 2-3 месяца на буровой, потом неделю в городе. Но тоже не дома — до следующей вахты у них наладчики гуляют, поэтому Серёга берёт горящую путёвку куда-нибудь в теплые края и неделю греется на пляже до следующей командировки в район Сургута (это в лучшем случае), где опять пару месяцев живёт в бытовке с верхними шконарями и боится далеко уходить от места — медведи. Кстати, мать Серёгина сказала, что он на следующей неделе вернуться должен. Как бы его выловить, пока он опять куда подальше не умотал? Поговорить бы… Да хоть посмотреть на него!..

А тут ещё Громов на его голову свалился. Месяца два назад. Выцепил его после работы, сам бледный как смерть, под глазами синяки и взгляд безумный. Макар грешным делом подумал, уж не сторчался ли андроид? Вроде он не может, но как знать, вдруг современная дурь такая, что даже его берёт? Оказалось, нет — трезв, как и всегда, и ничем не болен. Просто очень хочет своего Серёженьку назад вернуть. Макар тогда только усмехнулся горько: «Не ты один, робот, его хочешь. Я тоже хочу». Вслух, конечно, этого не сказал, а посоветовал андроиду обратиться за помощью к Серёжиным родителям. Потому что Макар тоже с Сыроегой никакой связи не имеет. Робот на это обречённо вздохнул, сказал, что Сыроежкины старшие его не жалуют, и с тех пор почти каждый день Макару пишет — дико извиняется, но всё время задаёт один и тот же вопрос: есть ли новости о Серёже? Гусева сначала такая настойчивость раздражала, потом он смирился — это что-то психическое… А может сбой в программе. Но по каким-то причинам Электронику надо каждый день связываться с Макаром. Несмотря на то, что Гусев клятвенно заверил Громова, что как только что узнаёт, сразу ему сообщит. Потом, конечно, Макар понял — Эл цепляется за людей, которые были по-настоящему близки Сергею, хочет хотя бы через них чувствовать присутствие близнеца в своей жизни. А с учётом того, что Серёжины родители невзлюбили двойника своего сына ещё со школьных времён, когда Серёжа отправил его вместо себя домой, то — да, остаётся только Макар.

***

Элек с Димой расстался. Не смог больше. Дима был хорошим парнем, красивым и верным, не пил, работал. Он был опытным и внимательным любовником-универсалом. Чего ещё было желать? Только вот Элек начинал потихоньку ненавидеть хорошего парня Диму. За один единственный недостаток — он не был Серёжей Сыроежкиным. И чтобы не портить себе и Диме жизнь дальше, Элек, спустя четыре месяца, поставил в их отношениях жирную точку.

Как же он теперь сожалел о том, как поступил с Серёжей. Не только о том, что выставил его за дверь. Прежде всего о том, что устроил за любимым слежку! Да, Элек подозревал, и не без оснований, что Серёжа изменяет ему. Но ведь к самому Электронику Серёжа отношения не менял. Они были так же близки, как и раньше, Серёжа спал с ним. Пусть и не испытывая страсти, но совершенно добровольно. Эл имел возможность прикасаться к нему, целовать, ласкать, любить… Да каждое, даже самое невинное, прикосновение к любимому человеку будило в Эле больше чувств, чем самые изысканные ласки того, к кому он был абсолютно равнодушен. И от всего этого он отказался по собственной же воле. Мотивы-то у него были вполне альтруистичными — он не хотел вынуждать любимого человека идти против своей природы и заниматься с ним сексом. Но вот мог ли Эл позволить себе такой альтруизм? Практика показала — нет. Он не тянул. Первый раз в жизни разлучившись с Сергеем на такой длительный срок, Элек практически погибал без него. Работал с трудом, толком не ел, не спал, и если бы не электронная и электромеханическая часть его организма, взявшая основную нагрузку на себя, давно бы загремел в больницу. А в это заведение в силу понятных причин попадать ему никак нельзя. Но самое страшное, было не это. Электроник всё чаще «уходил в себя». Зависал где-то в своих мыслях внутри биологического мозга, отдав тело под управление электронному процессору. Элек превращался в робота. В того, кем никогда по сути не являлся. Вся эта электронная часть его существа была нужна исключительно для запуска и поддержки биологической, ибо искусственно созданный почти взрослым, такой человек иначе функционировать не может. А без Серёжи человек постепенно умирал, уступая место машине.

***

Сергей Палыч Сыроежкин мог по праву собой гордиться. Он больше полугода не пил, даже коктейли на отдыхе, даже пиво… И, как приличный человек, добросовестно трудился на благо нового работодателя и отечественного нефте-газового сектора. Обеспечивал энергобезопасность страны, так сказать. Личной жизни, правда, при этом почти не имел — на вахте спасаясь правой рукой, а на отдыхе — недорогими местными дамами с пониженной социальной ответственностью. Ну так личная жизнь — дело сугубо личное, посторонних не касается.

И всё бы хорошо, да только изнутри жизнь инженера-наладчика Сыроежкина представляла собой серое бесперспективное существование, пропитанное унынием и тоской. И такой эта жизнь не переставала быть для Сергея, даже когда он лежал пузом кверху у бассейна или на морском побережье очередного курорта.

***

С первой же получки Сергей вернул Макару потраченные на его вывод из запоя деньги. Даже больше, чем должен был. Макар с них тогда супруге большой букет красных роз купил. Мол, зря ты, дорогая, на Сыроегу бочку катишь — приличный человек! Сам Макар был рад не столько деньгам, которые в его семье никогда лишними не были, сколько тому, что Серёга о нем помнил. Потому что сам Гусев вспоминал его каждый день. Просто наваждение какое-то. Как когда-то с Вовкой…

Макар тогда в баре, когда Серёга жаловался ему на трудности построения новых отношений с Громовым, не всё рассказал другу. То есть факты-то он изложил верно, но вот о некоторых собственных чувствах скромно умолчал. Когда они с Вовкой всё-таки расстались, с Макаром начало… что-то происходить. Не сразу, но до него дошло, что это — всё, конец, который он сам же и инициировал. Больше никакой близости у них с Вовкой не будет. И захотел Вову со страшной силой. Захотел всего, буквально. Его тела, его общения, его близости. Сходил с ума, когда Королькова рядом не было. И это несмотря на прекрасные отношения с любимой девушкой, с которой они ждали прибавления в семействе. Макар тогда постоянно вытаскивал Вовку на какие-то совместные посиделки, мероприятия, без конца звонил ему по любому поводу, писал… А Вовка не отвечал ему подобным энтузиазмом. Оно и не удивительно — Корольков прилагал большие усилия, чтобы отвыкнуть от любовника и пытался избавиться от чувств к нему. Гусев в то время этого не понимал. Или не хотел понимать, почему друг, в котором он так отчаянно нуждается, и который ещё недавно так любил его, теперь холоден и с трудом идёт на контакт.

И вот теперь те же яйца, только в профиль. Переспал с Сыроегой, с которым у него ничего дальше быть не может, и потерял покой. А всё почему? Правильно, адюльтер до добра не доводит. Всё, больше такой ошибки он не повторит, решил про себя Гусев и постарался сосредоточить все свои помыслы на супруге и детях. Впрочем, о детях он и так никогда не забывал. Двойняшки для него всегда были на первом месте. Однако, Серёгиным родителям продолжал регулярно названивать, особенно когда собственное руководство сообщило ему, что за последнее время пересмотрело свою позицию в отношении уволенного Сергей Палыча и, ежели тот трезвенник и по-прежнему заинтересован в проектной деятельности, ждёт его обратно.

***

Сергей получил багаж, отписался матери, что прибыл и собирался уже было вызывать такси. Устал он ужасно. Не столько даже физически, сколько морально. Работа ему не нравилась, но ничего другого он в своё время найти не смог. Не особо комфортные условия жизни тоже надоели до чёртиков. Одна радость — на неделю забыться на отдыхе. Но как представишь, что по возвращении ждёт тебя опять бытовка с малоприятными соседями посреди чиста поля или глухой тайги, уже и курорт не в кайф…

— Не надо такси, — руку Сергея, в которой он держал телефон, мягко отвела в сторону знакомая до боли ладонь. А этот голос он и не надеялся больше услышать.  
— Эл…  
— Я отвезу тебя домой, пошли.

И словно не было этих долгих месяцев, в течение которых он всеми силами пытался выкинуть из головы друга. Если бы только Эл дал ему второй шанс!.. Да хоть просто перестал избегать его. Серёжа уже был готов смириться с наличием у Громова парня или даже целой армии любовников, только бы всё стало как раньше. Ни слова не говоря и боясь до конца поверить своему счастью, Сыроежкин проследовал за Элеком в машину и всю дорогу смотрел на него, не в состоянии сдержать глупую улыбку.

— Ты привёз меня к себе, Эл?.. — они остановились перед подъездом дома Громова.  
— Я привез тебя домой, Серёжа, — Эл отстегнул ремень безопасности и развернулся всем корпусом к пассажиру. — Пожалуйста, Серёжа, останься со мной. Я знаю, что совершил большую ошибку, попросив тебя уйти и устроив слежку за тобой. Я не имел на это права. Ты можешь встречаться с кем хочешь, я и слова не скажу. Только, пожалуйста, останься. И… я купил второй диван, — на этих словах губы Эла чуть дрогнули и он опустил взгляд.  
— Но… я же буду мешать тебе… Ты же с этим, как его?..  
— Я один, Серёжа, давно уже. Не получается у меня ни с кем… кроме тебя, — Громов тяжело сглотнул и опять отвёл глаза.  
— Тогда, — Сыроежкин расплылся в счастливой улыбке, — давай продадим этот диван нафиг. Оба дивана! И купим одну нормальную кровать, 2×2 метра, — что-либо ответить Элеку на это неожиданное продолжение Серёжа не дал — притянул андроида к себе, обнял и стал целовать его взасос.

Эл тихо постанывал в поцелуй, прижимался к близнецу всем телом, а Сергей был просто счастлив. Он опять не один, опять с тем, без кого уже давно не мыслит своей жизни. Если, конечно, под жизнью понимать не то унылое существование, которое он вёл последние месяцы.

Доставлять удовольствие Элеку уже давно стало для Сергея одним из самых приятных в эмоциональном смысле занятий. Он никогда не терял голову от страсти, но испытывал при этом какую-то радостную эйфорию, слушая вздохи и стоны, видя перед собой затуманенный взгляд и ощущая лёгкую дрожь близнеца.

— Эл, — прошептал ему на ухо Сергей, — давай поднимемся в квартиру.

Вся Серёжина усталость куда-то делась, наоборот, он был полон сил и чувствовал, будто заново родился. Едва бросив в прихожей чемодан и сумку, Эл потащил близнеца в ванную, где принялся сам его намывать, но был вскоре утащен под душ и заласкан, соскучившимся по живому теплу вообще и по нему лично в частности, Сергеем.

— Серёженька, я так хочу тебя, — шептал андроид Сергею, обнимая его со спины и прижимаясь своим членом к его заднице, — позволь мне… если ты не против…

Вместо ответа Сыроежкин развёл руками собственные ягодицы и максимально выгнулся в пояснице. От такого откровенно приглашающего жеста Эла повело, всё, что он смог, это дотянуться рукой до банки с гелем для душа, кое-как смазать себя и Серёжу и сразу же войти. Сергей охнул, Эл сообразил, что даже не подготовил его никак, не растянул. Но было уже поздно — остановиться он не мог. Элек плавно и размеренно двигался, покрывал поцелуями шею и плечи близнеца, гладил его живот и грудь, дрочил член.

— Эл… Эл… Эл… — у Сергея не было никакого секса уже два месяца, а тут вдруг его ублажают сразу с двух сторон, и не кто-нибудь, а самый близкий ему человек. Эмоции переполняли Сыроежкина, и имя его друга срывалось с губ само.

Толчки стали сильнее, движения размашистее, и буквально через минуту Сергея уже накрыло. Но сняться с члена ему не дали — у Эла был маленький пунктик: он обожал кончать в Серёжу и делал это без презерватива.

— Прости, любимый, — уже лёжа в кровати Эл целовал Серёжино лицо и зарывался пальцами в светлые кудри, — не могу остановиться, думал, умру без тебя, — но больше трахать натерпевшуюся за этот вечер Серёжину задницу не стал. Сполз ниже, устроился между его ног и взял в рот. Да, так как Эл, никто не сосал — Сергей, не стесняясь, в голос стонал от удовольствия. Пожалуй, он сможет жить с Элеком и быть ему верным.

***

— Так что, я теперь «замужний натурал», как ты и говорил, — Сергей с довольным видом хлебнул своего эля и поставил пустой бокал на подставку.

Он опять сидел в баре с Гусем и пил «пятничное» пиво. И Макара угощал. А то надо же хоть как-то выразить ему благодарность за всё, за возвращение в родную контору в том числе. Хотя, как раз в этом особой заслуги Гусева не было. Ну, не суть. Главное, они теперь снова вместе — и работают, и по пятницам тут зависают, и вообще… Если б не Макар тогда, может и не было бы сейчас Серёги на этом свете. Допился бы до белой горячки или сгинул бы где по пьяному делу. Так что, можно сказать, Макар ему жизнь спас. И Элу. Потому что без Сыроежкина бы андроид долго не протянул — к гадалке не ходи.

— И опять на баб пялишься, — не удержался и съязвил Гусев.  
— Ну пялюсь. Я ж не гей всё-таки.  
— И долго ты так продержишься?  
— Не знаю. Я себе теперь рамок не ставлю. Эл мне в этом плане полную свободу действий дал. Но, думаю, я вполне смогу и без баб — спермотоксикоз с Электроником мне точно не грозит, — заржал Сыроега. А потом серьёзно добавил, — знаешь, Гусь, я на одном форуме тематическом с мужиком познакомился. Виртуально естественно! — поспешил заверить собеседника Серёга, увидев его вытянувшуюся физиономию. — Так вот, если этот кадр не врёт, то он типа меня. Только наоборот — женатый гей. Серьёзно! Мы на этой почве и сошлись. Вот. Он, значит, женат на женщине несколько лет, дети, всё как полагается в общем.  
— А почему гей? — не понял Макар.  
— Ну, у него когда-то какая-то драматическая история с парнем была. Любил его, и всё такое. Про это он рассказывать не любит, но оно и не важно. Короче, влюбился он в юности в девушку, женился, детей завёл. И до недавнего времени считал себя обычным натуралом. Хотя на парней всю дорогу залипал. А потом с одноклассником бывшим как-то встретился и переспал с ним. Влюбился. Чего ты хмыкаешь? Думаешь, брешет? Ну, не знаю. Может, конечно, но мне так не показалось. И понял он тогда, что мужики всё-таки ему гораздо ближе во всех отношениях и…  
— Ну, это всё хорошо, конечно, но причём тут ты и бабы? — внезапно прервал его Макар на полуслове.  
— А, ну так, это. Он же, как женился, так за пять лет брака, несмотря на свою ориентацию, жене ни разу не изменил. Потом, правда, переспал один раз с тем одноклассником. Но и только. Больше — ни-ни. Держится. Говорит, ему семья важнее, чем плотские утехи на стороне. И жену, говорит, любит очень. Хотя и несколько по-другому, не так как парней. Но любит же. И спит с ней. А ему в активной позиции с женой, сам понимаешь, сложнее, чем мне Элу зад подставлять. Так что, я думаю, раз он может так, то и я смогу. Почему нет? Он ради семьи и детей, он на них вообще помешан малость, — хихикнул Серёга, — а я — ради Эла. Ты же знаешь, мне дороже него в этой жизни никого нет. Да собственно у меня только и есть, что Эл и ты. Ну и родители, конечно, но это другое.  
— А чё он тогда на гейском форуме-то делает? — скептически заметил Гусь.  
— Так это… то же, что и я — общается! Он прикольный вообще, — заулыбался вдруг Сыроежкин, вспомнив своего виртуального приятеля. — С ним здорово переписываться. На разные темы, не только гейские. Мы об этом как раз мало говорим, чаще обо всём остальном и о ерунде всякой. И ник у него прикольный Redhead. И перья какие-то на аватарке.  
— Ладно, Сыроега. Ты, главное, его из вирта в реальную жизнь не тащи. Разочаруешься ещё, да и я заревную, — напустил на себя грозный вид Макар, а потом стал смеяться. — Ну всё, мне пора, Сыроега, — Макар поднялся из-за стола и протянул Серёже руку. — Мне ещё в Детский мир зайти надо, там сейчас скидки.  
— Ну, до понедельника, — Сыроежкин пожал ему руку. Допить пол бокала он может и один в конце концов. К тому же, надо ещё кваса взять — Эл для окрошки просил, тут какой-то специальный продают.

А Макар, нагрузившись пакетами с Лего, трансформерами и какими-то жуткого вида куклами, шёл домой и думал: гусиные перья на аватарке — не слишком ли это палевно? Может, кусок сыра туда поставить?


End file.
